Letters Of Life
by kellytwalsh22
Summary: Kelly and Brandon have been given not two but three chances to make their relationship work... can they stand strong through the tests of time?
1. Welcome Home Brandon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters on the show... this is just a little twist that I thought up while I was watching it. If I did own the show you can bet that Kelly and Brandon would never have broken up... but I don't and they did so on with life... right!

**Author's Note:** I was really tired when I wrote this so if it sounds like there is something missing or if I screwed up on anything please let me know so that I can fix it... I was trying to keep the time of the year right from Letters From The Heart but I don't know how good of a job I did. Anyways enough of me rambling... enjoy!

**_Casa Walsh_**

It was Monday morning and the house was buzzing with noise. Brandon was in the Kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee before heading off to work with Steve. Kelly was in the living room with Brenda, Caleb, Crystal and Jacob... they were stacking blocks in the middle of the floor while Jacob knocked them all over the place. Dylan was just walking through the front door with Steve... the two were talking in hushed tones as they headed to the living room.

"Morning Kel, where's Brandon?" Steve asked knowing that she was planning something with the rest of the gang.

"He's in the kitchen making coffee..." Kelly began as a pile of blocks came crashing down into her lap... "J.J. careful...do-... we need to be safe when playing with the blocks." She was trying really hard not to say things like 'no' and 'don't.'

"You wanted to say it didn't you?" Dylan asked.

"It's a lot harder than you would think!" She explained as she began to stack the blocks again.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later..." Steve began as he walked into the kitchen.

"Steve if you say anything to him I will hurt you..." Kelly warned him.

"Is that a threat?" He called back to her.

"Yes!" Was all she said as she turned back to Brenda. "It's all set!"

"Great what time is David closing the club?" Brenda asked she wanted to get everything ready for tomorrow as soon as possible.

"One... like always!" Dylan informed them.

"Isn't Donna suppose to be here?" Brenda asked.

"She had to open the store so I'm meeting her there in an hour... you're still okay with watching Caleb and Crystal right?"

"Of course... they're the easy ones to take care of... J.J. is the one running away from us!" Brenda said as she pulled him into her lap to tickle him.

**_Now Wear This _**

Donna was standing at the register ringing a few dresses up for a customer when Kelly walked through the door. The place was as busy as Kelly had ever seen it and immediately started to help a customer find something to wear to a formal event they were attending that night. She had took them over to a rack that held some Donna Martin original dresses and pulled out her favorite one. It was a black spagatti strap floor length dress with a white shall to drape over the shoulders. The woman loved it and went to try it on while Kelly walked over to Donna to talk to her.

"So what is going on with the party?" Donna asked as Kelly walked up to her.

"Everything is going as planed and Brandon doesn't suspect anything..."

"Are you still going to sing or have you chickened out?" Donna asked knowing well enough that if you dare Kelly Taylor to do something she will do it.

"I'm still not sure on that one..." Kelly trailed off.

"I dare you to!" Donna said knowing that Kelly had a great voice she just didn't was to make a fool of herself.

"Fine I will... what should I sing?"

"Something that tells him why you decided to throw the party... after all he did come back because of you..."

"No, he came back because of how we both feel about each other..."

"Like I said he came back for you..."

"Oh God you're right... I hate it when you're right!" Kelly said thinking about what she was going to sing as the woman walked out of the dressing room.

"How does it look?" She asked Kelly.

"You look amazing... I think you are going to knock-em dead at that party!" Kelly informed her as the woman blushed.

The woman had decided to get the dress and so the conversation about Brandon's surprise welcome home party was put on the back burner for now. Only, everytime the girls had tried to discuss it further another customer would walk up to them and start asking questions... it was getting harder and harder to talk as the store filled with people. Why was today so busy? It was probably because school was starting up again and the kids were shopping for clothes.

**_After Dark One Thirty AM_**

Kelly had managed to tell Donna what time to meet her so at exactly one thirty in the morning Donna's car pulled up beside Kelly's and the two girls proceeded to decorate the club for the following day. There was a giant welcome home banner that the kids had all helped decorate... there were little hand and feet prints all over it... some even had glitter mixed in the paint. Kelly had picked up streamers and they were know hanging from the ceiling and some were hanging in front of the doorways. The strobe lights were set up so that when they were turned on the whole room would stand still for a second.

"Hey Donna can you pass me that streamer?" Kelly asked as David walked down the stairs from his office.

"Sure..." Donna said passing the streamer up to her.

"Wow, it looks great down here!" David commented.

"Thanks were almost done I know we have to get out of here soon." Kelly said seeing his face.

"Last one!" Donna said taping the last balloon to the wall.

**_The Beverly Beat_**

Brandon was hard at work on an article he had been researching since he got back earlier that week. He was sitting in front of his computer typing away when Steve walked over to him. Steve just sort of sat on the desk and stared at Brandon waiting for him to crack and ask him what was up.

"Okay Steve what's on your mind?" He asked looking up from the computer.

"Just wondering how much longer you are going to be... we promised the gang we would meet them at the Peach Pit in thirty minutes." Steve told him.

"I guess this can wait until tomorrow... just let me check one thing first!" Brandon concluded as he grabbed the phone to call someone.

"You got five minutes!" Steve said going back over to his desk.

**_After Dark_**

The rest of the gang was all there the only two missing were Brandon and Steve... Kelly could have sworn that she had told Steve to have Brandon here at noon... it was almost ten after where were they? Just then a car could be heard pulling up next door at the Peach Pit. The bell on the door rang and Steve and Brandon's voices could be heard.

"Hey Nat... have you seen Kelly? She was suppose to meet us here for lunch." Brandon asked his former employer and friend.

"I think she went next door to grab a few things... go ahead in there!" Nat called from behind the counter.

"Okay everyone get ready!" Kelly said as she ran over towards the bar.

"Steve flip the lights would ya?" Brandon asked walking into the room.

"SUPRISE!!!!" Everyone shouted as the lights came on.

"What is this?" Brandon asked as Kelly walked up to him.

"Welcome home..." She said kissing him on the cheek and giving him a big hug.

"We wanted to do this properly!" Donna said.

"Who's watching the kids?" Brandon asked noticing that the only ones missing were Crystal, Caleb, and Jacob.

"Kate... she flew in this morning..." Brenda said handing her brother a drink.

"Cousin Kate?" He asked taking the drink.

"Yes... don't look so shocked she loves the kids and she was happy to do it..."

"How long is she staying?" Brandon asked... cousin Kate had been in a little trouble the past few years and Brandon didn't want her staying long.

"Just the weekend... lighten up Brandon!" Brenda informed him.

She liked her cousin Kate... yes, she had gotten into drugs a few years back but she had been clean for almost a year and a half now. Brandon had no reason not to trust her... she had been very up front with them the whole time she was using. She used to be one of his favorite cousins but since the twins were born he had become slightly... okay extreamly protective of them. He didn't want his children to be around her because he hadn't talked with her in months... she had dropped of the face of the earth, as far as he was concerned.

"What's wrong with Kate? I liked her..." Kelly asked looking up at Brandon.

"She use to do drugs and got into a lot of trouble a few years ago..." Brenda started.

"I just don't know if I trust her just yet." Brandon said looking Kelly in the eye.

"You mean because she use to be into drugs you don't want her near our kids?"

"That's right... at least until I know that she has changed."

"Brandon you do remember that I use to be into coccaine... does that mean that you don't want me around my own kids?" Kelly asked.

"Kel, that was a long time ago... Kate just stopped last year... she disapeared for a year and now she shows up and she is watching our kids... I don't like it!"

"Would it make you feel better if I called to make sure everything is okay?" Kelly asked him still a little mad that he had said what he did.

"A little." He said as she smiled and went to the bar to call Kate.

"Everything's fine... Crystal and Caleb are sleeping, J.J. is in his playpen in the living room watching cartoons... she is making a snack for him in the kitchen. Nothing is wrong... now can we lighten up and have some fun?" She asked.

"I guess so." Brandon said with a slight grin as she led him over to a table in front of the stage.

"Good... sit here I have a surprise for you!" She explained as she walked up to the microphone on the stage.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asked but Kelly wasn't listening, she was already on the stage.

"Okay... thank you for coming everyone... you have no idea how much this means to us. Brandon, love of my life, I'm so glad that you chose to come back to us... and to prove that... Donna has dared me to sing a song... so... here it goes... This is You Belong In The Sun by JoDee Messina..."

She took the microphone in her hands and without hesitation took a deep breath before belting out the first verse. Brandon just stared at her... his eyes fixated on her alone... it felt like no one else was in the room. It was just the two of them he was watching her, and she was watching him. He smiled as he heard the sound of her voice echoing through the room.

"You can spread your wings and fly  
You can try to go so high--in the sky  
That'll youll never come down  
You can follow every dream  
But when it seems--everything you believe  
never works out  
Remember I'm right here for you  
When everything comes undone  
You belong to me  
You belong in the sun  
Let it shine--let it shine"

Brandon thought that Kelly's voice was a gift from the angels as she moved around the stage getting into the mood of the song. She felt as if every word she was singing was what she had been feeling since Brandon had left over a year ago. She knew it had to have been just as hard for him to leave as it was for her to stay but the emotions of the song just seemed to flow through her vains. Brandon was still in a trance as he somewhat listened to the words she was singing.

"You can wander far way--  
Everyday I will pray that you're safe  
Till I see you agian  
When you feel that no one cares  
Your scared-I'll be there-this I swear  
Right to the end  
I'll always be right here for you  
No matter what you've done  
You belong to me  
You belong in the sun  
Let it shine--let it shine"

Kelly watched as Brandon's eyes followed her when she danced around the stage... as much as she would hate to admit it later this was actually really fun... she could see why Brenda had loved to be on the stage. It was like for a few moments she got to be someone that she wasn't. For a second she became a famous singer and she could feel the audreneline pupping through her... feeding her soul with the courage to continue.

"The clouds move in--But the storms won't stay  
Cause when they get a load of you  
They're gonna be blown away  
You belong to me  
You belong in the sun  
Let it shine--let it shine  
Oh let it shine..."

As she finished the song she closed her eyes as she smiled and took another deep breath... when she opened her eyes, all the people came back into focus and it was no longer just her and Brandon in the room. The crowd clapped as she placed the microphone back where it had been and took a bow. Brandon was smiling still staring at her breath-taking beauty... he hadn't realized how beautiful she had been that night because he was so preoccupied with his cousin being there watching his kids. He knew he had to get over what had happened between them two years ago... he just didn't know how too.

"Brandon I'm sorry you didn't get to be the journalist you wanted to be, but at the same time I'm glad that you kicked the Washington Post to the curb and came backc here where you belong... Thank you everyone... and have a great time tonight!" Kelly said as she watched Brandon make his way up to the stage and take the microphone in his own hands.

"It's good to be home... and I have you to thank Kel, if I didn't love you so much I would have stayed where I was... I'm not sorry I left DC, but I am sorry I left you!" He said as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

The crowed cheered louder as the kiss deepened. It was the perfect ending to the perfect welcome home night... and Brandon was glad that he had friends that would do anything for him. As they pulled apart they noticed the gang sitting at on of the tables in front of the stage smiling at them. Dylan had his arms around Brenda and Donna was sitting on David's lap... Steve was just sitting there sipping his drink and watching for Janet to come back to the table... she had gone to get something out of her car. It was a night to top all nights that the gang had spent together... nothing could have made the night any more special.


	2. Let's Do This

**_Casa Walsh Kelly And Brandon's Bedroom_**

The sun was shining through the window as Kelly groaned and pulled the comforter over her head and rolled over onto her stomach. For some reason she just couldn't pull herself out of bed... her alarm clock was telling her it was time to get up but her body was telling her to go back to sleep. She took her hand and lifted herself up far enough to reach over to Brandon's side of the bed to shut off the damn alarm... instead her hand fell on a piece of paper that had been set on the pillow.

"Brandon?" Kelly asked but there was no answer.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she grabbed the note and read it to herself... _Kel, couldn't sleep so I took the kids to the beach. Breakfast is on the table... meet us when you're done... Brandon_. Kelly looked at the note and sighed before she tossed the comforter off of her body and climbed out of the bed. She put on her black robe and made her way down to the kitchen to see what Brandon had made her. She smiled as she looked at the plate in front of her... there was a fruit salad and a steaming cup of coffee sitting next to it. The phone rang just as she was about to sit down and eat.

"Hello?" She asked the caller.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, how'd ya sleep?" Brandon asked her with a grin on his face.

"Great until the alarm clock went off... I assume I have you to thank for that one!" She said in a mock angry tone.

"Guilty as charged... Did you get your breakfast yet?" He asked wanting to know how much longer it was going to be before she got there.

"I was just sitting down to eat it when you called... I will get there when I get there... I have to shower and get changed first. How are my sweet angels?" She asked finally realizing how quiet the house was.

"They are helping me make a sand castle as we speak... Caleb leave the bucket there!" Brandon called over to Caleb who was trying to pull the bucket out of the sand a little too soon.

"Is Kate with you?" Kelly asked because she didn't see her on the couch when she got up this morning.

"Yeah she went up to see if Donna wanted to come down here."

"Did you two talk things out yet?" Kelly asked as she took a bit of her breakfast.

"We talked but I still don't like her watching the twins... did you know that she started using again two weeks ago?"

"What she said that she hadn't used in a year and a half... I can't believe this..." Kelly was starting to feel like she had been taken advantage of when she offered Kate the babysitting job the night before.

"She was high when I woke up this morning too... Can I tell her she has to leave now?" Brandon asked.

"I can't believe I couldn't tell last night... I should have known... I shouldn't have let her stay..."

"Kel, stop beating yourself up... you couldn't have known... she hids it very well... if I didn't know how she normally acts I wouldn't have caught it either... it's not your fault but she is leaving today!" Brandon said knowing that Kelly didn't want her around anymore.

"Wait until I get there to tell her... I want to speak with her too." Kelly was calm on the outside but inside she was fuming.

"Okay but hurry I don't know how much longer I can put up with her..." Brandon said before hanging up the phone.

Kelly hung up the phone after promising not to take too long and finished eating her breakfast... she then quickly headed into the bathroom to take probably the fastest shower she has ever taken in her life. About fifteen minutes later she was on her way to meet Brandon at the beach so that she could witness him telling off one of his family members.

**_The Beach_**

Kate had just come back from the beach apartment with Donna following close behind her... Donna had even noticed a change from last night. Kate had seemed fine last night but at that very moment she seemed to be a little on edge... almost like she was coming down from a tremendous high. Brandon was watching them walk down the beach and noticed Kelly pulling her bright red car into the closest spot she could find.

"Hey Brandon what did you need me for?" Donna whispered when she got close enough so that Kate wouldn't hear them.

"Did you notice anything different about Kate this morning?" Brandon asked her.

"She seems a little on edge but other than that not that I can tell why?" Donna replied as she to noticed Kelly walking down towards them.

"She was high this morning... I brought her here so that we could talk but I don't think I can go through this again... It was hard enough the first time I helped her... I just can't do it again." Brandon had given up on Kate and there wasn't anyone who was going to change his mind... if Brenda wanted to help than she could but he was done.

"Hey thanks for waiting for me..." Kelly said as she walked up.

"What are you doing here?" Kate snapped as she picked up Crystal and began walking towards the water.

"Put MY daughter down!" Kelly snapped back at her making sure to emphasize that Crystal was her daughter.

"Fine what crawled up your butt?" Kate asked handing Crystal over to Kelly, and searching her pockets for something.

"What's the matter Kate can't find your drugs... what is it..." Kelly prompted trying to find out what kind of drugs she was taking.

"Wouldn't you like to know... Brandon can you call off your... whatever she is to you?" Kate was being really rude.

"Actually Kate why don't you take a hike... I'm tired of you thinking that you can just waltz right in and tear MY family down... I don't want you near my kids... I never did... Kelly was the one willing to give you a chance... and let me tell you... you screwed that one up big time... Go to Hell Kate!" Brandon said as he reached down and picked Caleb up.

"Fine... I'm outa here!" Kate said as she turned her back to them and began walking towards the road.

"You need help Kate!" Kelly called after her.

"Where do you think she'll go?" Donna asked.

"The bus station... She's not going to risk coming back to the house and once Brenda finds out what happened last night I don't think she is going to let her stay there so... the only place for her to go is... home." Brandon said as they all headed up to the beach apartment.

**_Beach Apartment_**

They walked into the beach apartment and Kelly took Crystal into the spare bedroom to lay down, she had been rubbing her eyes all the way up to the apartment. Brandon followed her and helped to set up the pack-n-play so that the twins wouldn't roll off the bed. Neither Brandon or Kelly had left the twins alone on the bed because they were afraid that one of them would roll right off. Once Crystal and Caleb were both set in the pack-n-play with their blankets Kelly and Brandon left the room... leaving the door cracked slightly.

"That was some talk you two had with Kate." Donna said as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah well Brandon was right not to trust her... I just wish I would have listened to him last night... I can't believe I left her alone with them... I must be a terrible mother!" Kelly said as she sat down and put her head in her hands.

"It wasn't your fault sweetie... you had no idea she was using again... how could you it was the first time you had ever met her, and Brenda didn't give you any reason to doubt her did she?" Brandon asked sitting next to her and rubbing her back with his left hand.

"No but I should have known... it's not like I don't know what the indicators are!"

"That was a long time ago... you shouldn't have to be thinking about that..." Brandon began.

"I should have known... I shouldn't have let her near them... I'm their mother I'm suppose to protect them... what if something would have happened last night?" Kelly asked Brandon as Donna went to get a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Nothing did..." Brandon told her taking the bottle from Donna. "Here..." He handed her the water and she took a sip.

"But what if it did? Brandon what if something bad happened? We wouldn't have known about it until we got home... What if something would have happened to Crystal or Caleb? I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to them..." Kelly was in tears now... she loved her kids more than anything and the thought of Kate being high and babysitting them frightened her to no end.

"I don't know Kel, but nothing did happen... everything was fine last night. We just have to be a little more careful when we leave them alone with the babysitter." Brandon said hugging her.

"Thanks... I just love them so much, I guess it scared me just thinking about it." Kelly said as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Why don't we take the kids and head up the coast... just us! We can forget this whole thing ever happened!" Brandon suggested.

"That's a great idea! Kel, don't you think that's a great idea?" Donna asked wanting her friend to be happy.

"It would just be us... no Kate to worry about... just you, me, Crystal, and Caleb... what do you say?" Brandon asked again.

"I say... let's do it!" Kelly said as she took another sip of water.


	3. Going To The Chapel

**_Brandon's Car_**

It had been two day's since Brandon and Kelly had left on their trip, two days since they had, had to see or even talk about Kate, but it was obviously on Kelly's mind. She had felt betrayed when she first found out what was really happening, but after she had a day to think about it, her feelings changed entirely. She was no longer angry... okay so maybe she was, just a little... but mostly she was sad. Sad for the young girl that felt she had no one to turn to, so she turned to the only thing that she thought would make everything disapear... and it did, but not forever. Kelly knew what that felt like and it was no picnic... no walk in the park... and definately not easy to stop.

Brandon on the other hand was still angry at his cousin... of course he was always protective when it came to his family, but Kate was family too... she was his cousin, the one he had turned to when Brenda couldn't give him a straight answer. Maybe he was a little harsh on her... maybe he could give her one more chance... after all he had gotten another chance with Kelly. Things could change... family is suppose to stick together, through anything no matter how challenging it may be... right? As he came to his conclusion he looked over and saw Kelly staring out the window.

"What's the matter?" He asked noticing the look on her face.

"Were we to hard on Kate?" Kelly asked.

"Kel..." Brandon started but Kelly cut him off.

"I know we said we weren't going to talk about it but... I've been thinking..."

"Oh this should be good..." Brandon teased.

"Stop... I mean it! I think we may have been a little too harsh to make her leave like that... she needs help! She's family and WE need to help her... You helped me, you never gave up on me why are you giving up on her?" Kelly asked.

"You have no idea what it is like to have someone you care for so much show up on your doorstep high as a kite..." Brandon couldn't finish what he had to say because Kelly jumped in.

"Hello... my mother did that on a daily basis when I was a kid!" She reminded him.

"You didn't let me finish... who is like your little sister... who you always thought was so smart... so together... that feeling is like no other I had ever felt before! The first time she showed up high, was the first time I had ever seen her do anything wrong... it scared me... maybe more than it should have, but it did! And seeing her like that two days ago made me realize that I failed the first time I tried to help her... I don't want to fail again!" Brandon looked over at her again to see if her face had changed any... it didn't.

"I may have not had my little sister show up like that but my mom came pretty close... I remember one time... I was about ten... I walked into the room and saw her lying face down on the floor in her bedroom... I was so scared... I thought she was dead! It was the worst day and the best day of my life wrapped into one... that was the day she admited that she had a problem... the day she took the first step towards recovery... and regardless of how scared it made me at the time, I'm glad I was there when she woke up and saw me crying and screaming at her to wake up... I didn't want to lose her, no matter how bad she made me feel at times."

"Kel, I can't fail again..." He shot her another painful look.

"Don't look at it like you failed... if I had looked at my mom everytime she slipped up and went back to the drugs... then she would be dead right now! She was my mom, she was my family and you don't turn your back on family... no matter how many times they screw up, and Brandon... Kate is our family now... WE have to step in and help her... she needs us... more than she knows."

Brandon thought about what Kelly had said... she was right about a few things... Kate was family, he wasn't about to turn his back on her. He just wished that she had made some better choices around his kids. He decided that it would be better to stop the car before continuing the conversation so he pulled off at the next exit. The first stop he came to was a small white chapel on the outskirts of Santa Barbara. They were about an hour away from their final destination but this place was calling to him for some odd reason.

"I wan't to help her... I really do, but after the way I treated her... after what I said... I'm not so sure she is even going to want to talk to me." Brandon said staring out the window at the chapel.

"She will, just give her a little time to come around... she'll be there by Christmas... she can't stay away forever... she knows you, and she knows you can help her through this... just give her some time!"

This was an unusual feeling for Kelly... she had never really been the one to comfort him, it had always been the other way around. As she watched him stare out the window she wondered what he was looking at. However, it didn't take long to see the small church standing in front of them. It was cute and inviting and it looked like the perfect place to have their wedding. It was small, it was quiet, and it was perfect... the only thing missing was the gang.

"Brandon, what's wrong?" Kelly asked changing the subject.

"I don't know there's something about this place... I can't put my finger on it." Brandon said staring intently at the chapel.

"It is cute... isn't it?" Kelly asked smiling as she to began to stare at the building.

"It's...intoxicating." Brandon said for lack of a better term... considering what they were just talking about.

"It's perfect..." Kelly exclaimed putting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think... should we?" He asked her.

"Let's do it!" She said as she pulled out her phone and began calling their friends.

**_The Following Day At The Chapel_**

Kelly was standing in front of the Chapel with Brenda and Donna waiting for Brandon and the rest of the guys to come out. They had been so pre-occupied with making sure that their friends where there, that they had forgotten to make sure the church was available. In fact Kelly was a little nervous thinking about it... but her fears were put to rest when Brandon walked out of the Chapel with a big grin on his face.

"We got it!?!" Kelly somewhat questioned.

"He said they would be ready in two hours..." Brandon started as Kelly lept into his arms.

"Finally!" Was all she could say as she wrapped her arms as tight as she could around him.

"It's about time you two became official!" Dylan exclaimed watching two of his closest friends.

Dylan was glad that he had given up on her when he did. It had given Brandon and Kelly both a chance to explore their own feelings for each other, he had known that there was something there, but getting those two to realize it had to have been the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life. Of course the reward for it was the best thing in the world... he had gotten what he had wanted all along, and Brandon had found someone that he fit perfectly with.

"Now you two aren't going to call it off at the alter again are you?" David teased remembering what happened last time.

"No chance!" Brandon exclaimed with his arm protectivly around Kelly.

"Well Kel, we've got two hours to get you ready for the biggest day of your life..." Donna said looking at her friend.

"Yeah what do you say we get back to the hotel and get you ready?" Brenda asked as she began to open the car door.

"Let's go..." Was all Kelly said before hopping in the car and heading back to the hotel.

**_The Hotel_**

Kelly was standing in her wedding dress... the same dress she had worn the first time they had attempted this... the only difference was that now they were the ones calling all the shots. Kelly wasn't about to let her day be taken away again... her mother wasn't there and neither were Brandon's parents, but that was okay... it was just their friends and a small chapel... just like they had wanted in the first place. They had finally found what they had been looking for, and the best part was... they were still together... after everything they had been through they were going to be standing up there pledging their love to each other... no one else mattered.

"You still look amazing in that dress!" Donna exclaimed admiring her work.

"Well I had a great designer give me an awesome deal on it..." Kelly trailed off.

"Yeah... you did..." Donna gloated happily.

"It's almost time to go!" Brenda said looking over at the clock.

Brandon was already waiting at the car with the guys... in his tux, that in truth made him feel like the luckest man in the world. He knew deep down that Kelly had always been the only one for him... even in High School she was the one he had always wanted. He would never admit that to anyone but himself, but it was true. He had seen her go after many guys over the years but never the way that she had gone after him. She was someonespecial... someone that would make his heart race the moment she walked in... someone that would tell him that no matter how bad things got it would be okay... someone who had given him two of the most beautiful children in the world... and someone who had made him happier than he had ever been before.

"How ya feeling Brando?" Steve asked his buddy who looked like he was day-dreaming again.

"Steve... my man, I've never felt better!" He replied as he watched Kelly walk out into the sunlight.

**_Inside The Chapel_**

It felt like it had been ages but things were finally going to be set right... this day had finally come, and no one was going to ruin it for them. Their friends were all there and that was all they needed. Brenda held Crystal who was dressed in a white satain gown that Donna had found in a little shop just off of the main street. Steve held Caleb who looked stunning in his little tux that they had gotten just an hour earlier, and Dylan held Jacob who was dressed in the same style tux as his father. The minister was standing before them as they said their vows to each other.

"Brandon... Through-out the years our love had transended... we have been through so much that it's hard to believe we are actually here! So much has happened in those years... you watched me go through my many boyfriends and I watched you go through a few girlfriends as well, but through it all you waited for me... I am so honored that you chose me... so over joyed that you waited not once, not twice, but three times for me to come to my senses... and I hope that this time is forever and a day... because without you... I am nothing... I love you and I always will." Kelly said as tears streamed down her face.

"Kel, my love for you just grows and grows... I remember when I first saw you... you smiled at me and I could feel my heart race... I knew then that it would be hard to ignore you, and let me tell you I tried to... However, I learned that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stay away for very long! When you turned me down the first time I asked you to marry me I was crushed... When we called off the wedding, I was scared... scared that it was over... I left thinking it was the best thing I could do... for both of us... but it wasn't... I felt like something was missing... everyday I would walk into an empty apartment and think of you... I wanted to be with you so much that I couldn't concentraite on my job... Coming home and seeing you and the twins was the best feeling in the world... and so here we are... chance number three... we'll get it right this time! I love you more than life itself and don't want to spend another day without you by my side... as my lover, my friend, and my companion for life..." Brandon choked out as he too was beginning to tear up.

"What these two share is a gift from God... Let no man tear asunder what you two have, and so, with the powers invested in me I now pronouce you husband and wife... you may now kiss the bride!" The minister concluded as Brandon kissed his bride.


	4. Let's Celebrate!

**_Casa Walsh_**

It has been one month since Brandon and Kelly got back from their trip... one month since they commited to each other for life... and one month since they had seen or heard from Kate. Brandon was beginning to think that maybe they should go and look for her, but whenever he brought it up to Kelly she would tell him_... she needs to hit bottom on her own, we can't help her unless she wants help, she has to come to us_. He hated waiting... for anything... especially when it had to do with a member of his family. He had finally gotten a hold on his thoughts and wanted to help her again... he just didn't know how to.

He was sitting on the couch in the living room talking with Brenda on the phone when Kelly walked in the room. She had been on this cleaning rampage since eight in the morning and Brandon was just trying to stay out of her way. She had already cleaned all the rooms upstairs and the kitchen... the living room was the last room she had to do. Brandon knew that she only cleaned like this when something was bothering her, he just didn't know what it was... and wasn't about to find out that second either. Right now she was picking up all the toys that had been spred across the floor last night...

"Who are you talking to?" Kelly asked finally noticing that Brandon was on the phone.

"Brenda..." Brandon replied.

"Hi Brenda..." Kelly said loud enough so that she could hear her. "I'm going to be vacuuming in here shortly so..." She informed Brandon.

"I'll be in the kitchen!" Brandon explained heading into the other room.

**_Kitchen_**

As Brandon walked into the kitchen he could hear the vacuum start up... he sighed as he looked around the room. Everything was where it was suppose to be, which meant that he would have to remember to put anything he took out back where she had it. Kelly only cleaned that much when something was really bugging her... and from what he could tell in her voice, she didn't sound irritated. If anything she sounded excited about something!

"Brandon did Kelly say something about vacuuming?" Brenda asked slightly ammused.

"Yeah... she's been on a cleaning spree all morning..." Brandon said as his eyes followed the sound of the vacuum.

"What do you think is bugging her?" Brenda asked knowing Kelly a little to well.

"Whatever it is... it's something big!"

"Do you think she knows that her father has been released from prison... or that he is going to be intown tonight?" Brenda asked.

"I don't think so... wait a minute... her mom is coming over tonight..." Brandon was on some sort of thought train but Brenda wasn't in the mood for waiting around for him to get it all together.

"What does Jackie have to do with any of this?" Brenda asked trying to speed things up.

"Well you know that Jackie as been speaking with Bill for the past few months now... and you may also know that she is not very good at hiding things from Kelly..." Brandon was trying his hardest to explain his thoughts.

"Wait... wait... wait... are her parents back together? I mean I know that Jackie and Mel have been fighting more than usual but they haven't... have they?" Brenda asked.

"Split up... Yes... Mel and Jackie are no more. I don't think that is what is bugging Kelly though! It's something else..." Brandon said totally ignoring the first question.

"Well she sounds excited... like this is a good something." Brenda said remembering Kelly's voice in the background.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what it was..." Brandon was so confused.

"Well, call me if you figure it out before tonight." Brenda said before hanging up.

Brandon told her that he would and then hung up the phone himself. Whatever it was she wasn't about to tell anyone just yet. She knew about the party tonight... maybe she was waiting until then to tell him. Finally, he decided that he couldn't wait any longer and so he went back into the living room to ask her.

"Kel... can you stop cleaning for a second?" He asked.

"Sure... What's on your mind?" She replied as she moved the coffee table back where it had been.

"I was just wondering if something has been bothering you lately?" He asked cautiously.

"No... why?" Kelly replied happily.

"Well... I've noticed that you have been cleaning all morning and you don't normally do that..."

"Brandon... give it up... I'm not going to tell you anything... I just thought that this place needed a good clean that's all..." She was hiding something but whatever it was she was keeping it very hush-hush.

"It is something good though... right?" He asked again.

"Okay... okay, yes it's something good... at least I think it is... and I'm sure you will too!"

"Is it bigger than a bread box?" He asked trying to guess.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Kelly replied with a seductive tone in her voice.

Brandon's interest was peaked but he knew that once she said 'wouldn't you like to know' he was just going to have to wait it out. She wasn't going to tell him until she wanted to... and once she made up her mind there was no stoping her. He decided that he would head upstairs and see if the twins were up from their nap yet. Maybe she would tell him at the party that night... it was only six more hours away... he could wait that long. The phone rang and Kelly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kelly it's Kate... I need your help..." Kate sounded distressed.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked concerned.

"I'm at the police station... I didn't know who else to call... please you have to help me... I... please I'll do anything..." Kate was begging her.

"Slow down... what happened?" Kelly wanted to get an idea of what she was getting into before picking her up.

"I got busted in an alley... I don't want to stay here all night... please come get me... please..."

"If I do you have to promise me you're going to get help... promise?" Kelly asked.

"Yes... I promise... I'm never going to do drugs again..." She all but shouted so greatful that Kelly was agreeing to help her after everything that had happened between them.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes..." Kelly said hanging up the phone. "Brandon I have to pick something up I'll be back in a few hours..." She called up the stairs as she grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Have fun!" Brandon called back as she walked out the door.

**_Police Station_**

Kelly pulled her car into the only spot she could find at the station and walked in the front doors of the building. It was a mad house inside but she was here for just one thing... to pick up Kate and get her into a rehab center. She was going to kick this thing once and for all... drugs were not going to control Kate's life... not if Kelly could help it.

"I'm looking for Kate Walsh... I'm here to pick her up." Kelly informed the man at the desk.

"Your name..." He asked making sure she was a family member and not just a friend.

"Kelly Walsh..." It was the first time she had actually said it and she liked the sound of it.

"Okay I just need you to sign this and she's free to go... just get her some help right away... I don't want to be picking her up again!" The man warned her.

"You won't be... you can trust me on that one!" Kelly said signing the paper.

"Great... I'll get her." The man said as he left... he returned a few minutes later with a beaten up Kate next to him. "Good luck with her!" He said letting go of her arm.

"Ouch..." Kate said rubbing her sore arm.

"Kate what happened to you?" Kelly gently touched her back as she led her out of the building.

"Nothing... I guess this is what you get for resisting arrest..." Kate said as she walked to Kelly's car.

"You resisted arrest... what were you thinking?" Kelly was trying to stay calm.

"I wasn't okay... I was high... and I ran out of stuff... I went looking and got busted... no biggy!" Kate was trying to lighten the mood.

"No biggy... Kate you could've been killed!" Kelly exclaimed as she started the car.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kate asked dismissing the last comment Kelly made.

"Timber Hills Rehabilitation Center... It's where I took my mom when she was an addict and it's where I am taking you now!" Kelly wasn't about to take her back to the house.

"Do you think I can kick it?" Kate asked... Kelly was surprised she wasn't throwing a fit.

"I did... but you have to really want to get better... It's not easy!" Kelly said.

"Nothing ever is... um... Kelly..." Kate began as she gingerly sat back in her seat.

"Yeah?" Kelly questioned looking over at her briefly.

"When this is all over do you think I can stay with you and Brandon? I'll do anything you say... I just can't go back home..." Kate was trying to defend herself but there really was no need.

"As long as you are clean... you can stay as long as you need to... you're family and I will never turn my back on family." Kelly said as she flashed her a quick smile.

"You know... you're actually really nice... I'm sorry I was so mean to you that day on the beach... I..."

"Kate... It's okay... I could have been a little nicer to you too." Kelly said as she pulled up the driveway to Timber Hills. "Do you want me to come in with you?" She asked.

"If you don't mind coming in..." Kate said as Kelly smiled and they both walked in together.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the counter asked.

"I'm here to check myself in... my name is Kate Walsh... this is my cousin Kelly." Kate introduced.

"Kelly Taylor... long time since I've seen you here..." The woman said.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Shawney... and it's Walsh now... I got married." Kelly said. "But enough about me... this young lady here needs some help kicking a certain habit, and I hear this is the place to be." She said smiling.

"We'll take good care of her Kelly... don't you worry." Mrs. Shawney said leading Kate down the hallway.

"I be here next month to pick you up!" Kelly said as she walked back out to her car.

**_Casa Walsh_**

It was about seven when Kelly finally pulled into the driveway and she was ready to fall into bed... it had been a long day and all she wanted was a hot shower and a bed. However, when she walked inside she remembered that they were hosting a celebration party... their wedding may have taken place last month but the party was tonight_. So much for that hot shower and bed_... she thought to herself as she put on a smile and entered the house.

"Hey, Kel... where have you been?" Brandon asked as she walked in.

"I had an emergency that I had to take care of." Kelly said dodging the truth.

"Well your mom is in the other room..." Brandon warned her.

"I know..." she said walking into the living room. "Hi mom... How are you?" She said with a smile.

That night was going to be a long night... Kelly not only had to deal with her mother, but she had to keep another secret. Sure the one she was excited about was nice but the one about Kate was great... she had been hoping that she would call, and when she did it was music to her ears.

Although she hated to keep things from Brandon, both of these things needed to be kept. Brandon's Christmas present was something he had been waiting for all year long, and she would just have to hold out another few weeks. In fact, it was not only a gift for Brandon but also for Brenda, she had been wanting it too... _two gifts for the price of one... I am a genious! _Kelly thought to herself as she headed up to bed that night.


	5. Christmas Is Here

**_Christmas Day Casa Walsh_**

It was seven in the morning and everything in the house was quiet... well that was except for the upstairs bedrooms. Kelly was wide awake staring at the ceiling above the bed, and Brandon was still sleeping soundly. Suddenly Kelly heard a whippering coming from the room across the hall... it was Caleb. She pulled the covers back and got out of bed. She opened the door to his room and saw him standing in his crib with a big smile on his face.

"Hey there little man... What are you doing?" She asked as she picked him up.

He didn't say anything that she could make out, just some mubbling... not that she was waiting for him to speak or anything... it was just nice being there. He mumbled some more as she changed him and got him dressed for the day. _Nothing too fancy... _she thought to herself as she picked out something nice for him to wear out of the closet. By the time she was done Brandon was standing in the doorway holding a now wide awake Crystal.

"Well don't you look nice..." Brandon said as Kelly turned around holding Caleb.

"I look like crap..." Kelly replied walking towards him.

"I meant Caleb... but your not so bad either..." He teased.

"Do you want your Christmas gift or should I just forget the whole thing?" She asked playfully.

"NO I want it!" Brandon said almost like he was five years old again.

Just then the front door opened and Kelly smiled... _right on time... _she thought as Brandon gave her a quizical look. He wasn't expecting Brenda and the others to be coming until that afternoon... what were they doing walking in at eight in the morning. Kelly just smiled at Brandon as she took Crystal out of Brandon's arms and handed him Caleb. She walked through the bathroom door and into Crystal's room and changed her before heading downstairs to see who had gotten there first.

"Kel, are you expecting anyone this morning?" Brandon asked watching her every move.

"Maybe... why do you ask?" She questioned him back.

"Because the front door just opened and I wasn't expecting anyone for at least four hours." He explained.

"Well then I guess we will just have to see who is at the door then... won't we?" Kelly said about halfway down the stairs.

The front door was in sight and she smiled as she saw them standing in the foyer... their bags sitting next to them on the floor. The sunlight caught her wedding ring and it glistened on the wall next to the visitors. Just as they turned around Brandon came down the stair and stared with a shocked look plastered all over his face. He couldn't believe what he was staring at...

"Hello Brandon..." The woman said smiling as Brandon walked up to her.

"Mom... Dad... I can't believe it!... Kel, you knew about this?" Brandon asked suprised as he hugged both his parents.

"I should say she did... she put this whole thing together..." Cindy replied wrapping her arms tightly around her son.

"Merry Christmas!" Kelly said as she handed Jim his grandaughter.

"Ma...ma..." Crystal cried, not knowing who was holding her.

"Kelly did she just say Mama?" Brandon questioned with a smile on his face as Kelly took Crystal in her arms again.

"Sweetie you said Mama... Her first word!" Kelly was beaming as she held the little girl in her arms and hugged her.

"What a nice Christmas gift..." Cindy commented.

"So have you guys opened your gifts yet?" Jim asked looking at the tree in the living room.

"Nope... we just came down stairs." Kelly said smiling as she headed into the living room.

The rest of the family soon followed. Kelly set Crystal down next to the couch and watched as she held herself up by hanging onto the cushion. Brandon did the same with Caleb only he got a little more daring once he saw the bright blue wrapping paper in Jim's hand as he pulled a box out of a bag. Caleb began to move towards the box taking his hand off the couch cushion. He slowly and wobbly took and lifted his right foot and put it in front of his left. Once he found his footing he moved a little faster and soon was walking towards his grandfather and that blue package.

"I guess you want your present don't you Caleb?" Jim asked as Caleb fell into his lap and grabbed the gift.

"Did we just witness another first?" Cindy asked as she noticed the looks on both Brandon and Kelly's faces.

"I can't believe it... I just can't believe it..." Brandon said watching Caleb grabbing at the paper, but unable to get it off.

"They are gowing up too fast..." Kelly said so happy she was crying.

"Dada... dada..." Caleb called as he finally saw what was in the box... it was a teddy bear with a baseball uniform on.

"Oh what is that Caleb... you got a teddy bear!" Brandon said as Caleb squeeled.

Brandon helped Crystal walk over to the tree and sat down with her in his lap as he grabbed a gift for her to open as well. Kelly sat down next to them and got the gift started for Crystal... and within seconds another teddy bear was out of its box... only this one was in a ballet outfit. Crystal giggled with delight as she hugged the bear... Cindy handed Brandon and Kelly each a gift to open, and Brandon was the first to open his. It was baseball mitt and ball...

"To replace the one you had... I figured that you and Caleb will be tossing a few sooner than you think." Jim said.

"The ball is stuffed so that he can throw it..." Cindy responded as Caleb grabbed the ball and threw it in the air.

"Thanks... I think he likes it already!" Brandon commented as he dodged the ball.

"Knock... Knock..." Brenda called walking through the front door.

"Living room!" Kelly called from where she sat.

"We saw a strange car in the driveway... who's here..." Brenda questioned as she stopped dead in her tracks. "Mom... Dad... what are you doing here!?!" She half asked and half exclaimed.

"Suprised?" Kelly said staring at her best friend.

"I'd say... when did you guys get here?" She asked as Dylan brought Jacob over to the tree.

"Just a few minutes ago... come on we got gifts for you too..." Jim said searching through the mess of wrapping paper to find their gifts.

"Mine!" Jacob screammed grabbing the box from Jim.

"J.J. remember what we talked about at the house with uncle Steve..." Dylan said as Jacob looked up at Jim.

"I tarry..." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh it's okay slugger..." Jim said hugging him.

The rest of the morning went by fast once all the gifts were opened. Kelly and Brandon made breakfast for everyone and then the guys retreated to the living room to watch the football game while the girls stayed in the kitchen and talked. They talked about everything that had happened since the last time they were all together and how great it was to finally meet the twins. Then the phone rang and Kelly answered it.

"Hello?" She questioned.

"Hi Kelly... I was just wondering if you were still picking me up today... they said I could leave as soon as you sighed the papers." Kate said on the other end.

"I told you I would be there at eleven didn't I?"

"Yeah... but its eleven fifteen right now!" Kate reminded her.

"Oh... I'm so sorry I must have lost track of the time... I'm on my way right now!" She said quickly as she grabbed her keys off the counter.

"It's okay I figured you were opening gifts with the twins or something..." Kate replied sweetly.

"Something like that... Jim and Cindy got in this morning and Brenda stopped by early... we've just been..."

"Busy..." Kate said.

"Yeah, anyway I'll see you soon." Kelly said about ready to hang up.

"Okay, I'll be waiting!" Kate said hanging up and heading back to her room to get her things.

"Who was that?" Brenda asked as she watched Kelly grab her keys and her jacket.

"Suprise number two!" Was all she said as she headed out the door. "I'll be back sortly." She called before the door closed behind her.

**_Timber Hills_**

As Kelly pulled up to the door she saw Kate waiting by the window... she had all her bags packed and ready to go. Kelly walked through the front door and was greeted with a big hug from her cousin... Kate had deffinately changed for the better... she use to be down right unbearable to be around but know she was warm and caring and just a joy to be around. Mrs. Shawney was actually sorry to see her go... she was looking forward to spending the holiday with the new and improved Kate, but there comes a time when all good things must come to an end... and this was that time for Mrs. Shawney to let go.

"So... How was it?" Kelly asked looking at Kate.

"It sucked... but Mrs. Shawney made it easier... she told me all the stories she had about you and your mother."

"Well... I'm sure she had quite a few about me... I wasn't really a joy to be around when I was here..." Kelly said giving Mrs. Shawney an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Oh yeah something about trying to escape a time or two..." Kate smiled.

"Yeah... well that's enough of a stroll down memory lane... what do you say we get you home?" She asked bitting her bottom lip.

"Bye Mrs. Shawney... thanks for all your help!" Kate said grabbing her bag and heading out with Kelly.

"Good-bye dear... and I don't want to see you back here!" She warned.

"You won't!" Kate giggled glad to be going home with Kelly.

Kate threw her bag in the back seat of Kelly's car and opened the passenger door. Kelly started the car and within minutes the two were on their way back to the house. They talked the whole way back about different things... mostly how suprised Brandon was going to be to find out that they were so close and that Kate had beaten her battle for now... it would be hard to keep it that way, but she was determined not to let them down again.

**_Casa Walsh_**

The car pulled into the driveway a little after one and as Kelly walked through the front door she was greated by Crystal walking towards her using Cindy's hand as something to steady her. Kelly smiled down at her daughter as she scooped her into her arms. Kate cautiously came in behind her and stood staring at Cindy.

"Hello Aunt Cindy." Kate said almost as if she was scared of the woman.

"Kate... it's been awhile since the last time I saw you... How's your mom doing?" Cindy asked warmly.

"As good as can be expected I guess..." Kate said sadly looking down at her shoes.

"I'm sorry about your dad..." Cindy said wondering if that was why she was so sad.

"Thanks..." Was all she said still looking at her shoes.

"So where is your mom... is she coming in?" Cindy asked.

"She's not here... I came alone..." Kate replied as Kelly squeezed her hand giving her some reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

"Kate will be staying with us for awhile!" Kelly said coasting her further inside the house.

"Really why aren't you spending the holidays with your mom?" Cindy asked.

"Because... she is the one who thinks that if I could just forget about my dad that everything will be fine again... nothing is going to be fine anymore... Dad died and she thinks he is just on some business trip... I couldn't take it any longer... I started using again Aunt Cindy... I started using because it was the only thing that would numb the pain... It was the only thing that would get me away from... her..." She screamed as she ran past her aunt and up the stairs.

Cindy just stood there shocked over the converstion that had just transpired. She couldn't believe that Danielle could be like that. She knew her sister in law was a little crazy but thinking that her dead husband was just on a business trip was a little over the top... even for her. Here her daughter was going through hell and she was still pretending that the world was perfect. Kelly on the other hand was shocked because now she knew why Kate was acting the way she had. She was greaving and she didn't know how else to do it than by expressing her anger. Instead of standing there Kelly handed Crystal to Cindy and followed the path Kate had taken.

"Kate?" Kelly asked as she opened the door to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry I lost it down there..." Kate said through the pillows... she was face down in them crying.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner... I would have understood... I know how hard it is to have a father one minute and then the next he is gone forever..." Kelly said as she gently rubbed Kate's back.

"You do...?" Kate questioned sitting up on the bed.

"Sure I do... I mean he didn't die, but he was never around... and then after I graduated from college he threw this big party for my class, and I had just forgiven him... when two men led him away in handcuffs. I haven't seen him since and it hurt a lot... I wish I could see him... so I can tell him how I feel about what he did... but then there are times that I never want to see him again." Kelly said as Kate watched her.

"What did he do?" Kate asked wondering about something else.

"He stole money from his company... it was stupid... and it got him in a lot of trouble." Kelly replied.

"My dad was shot... at point blank range... he went to the store to get some milk because mom had asked him to... he never came back... the shooter was robbing the store when he walked in and he shot him in the face... twice... he was my world... he was all I ever had... my mom and I never saw eye to eye... he was the one who was there for me... I miss him so much..." Kate said as she cried into Kelly's shoulder.

"Did they ever catch the shooter?" Kelly asked.

"No... and I think that is what scares me more than anything... we don't know who shot my dad and I just don't feel safe at home anymore." Kate replied.

"Well your safe here... I won't let anyone hurt you..." Kelly said remembering the man that shot her all to well.

"I know I shouldn't have told you he was shot... Brenda told me about what happened to you and all... I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories about it..."

"Don't be... my shooter is sitting in prison right now... I got lucky and they caught him... maybe someday they will catch your father's shooter too." Kelly said as Kate looked up at her.

"You think so?" Kate asked with a small smile.

"Yeah... I do... so can we go back downstairs? I'm sure everyone is wondering what happened to us... and Cindy probably feels horrible about this." Kelly said getting up and holding her hand out.

"Thanks Kelly... for everything... you have no idea what this means to me..." Kate said taking her hand.

Kelly smiled knowing that Kate was going to be okay as long as she felt safe and loved... Kate on the other hand felt that she had made a conection with Kelly... she knew that she could trust her and didn't want to let her down. She realized that drugs were not the answer to her pain... and she was going to do her best to stay as far away from them as possible. Maybe living here wasn't going to be so bad after all... and maybe this time she could actually be a teenager instead of a grown up.

"Brandon look who came to see us!" Kelly said leading Kate into the living room.

"Kate... what are you doing here?" He asked curious as to why Kelly was holding her hand.

"I just got out of rehab and Kelly said I could stay here for awhile..."

"As long as she remains drug free!" Kelly added.

"Otherwise its back to Timber Hills..." Kate finished as Brandon looked at her.

"So your clean...?" He asked.

"Yes... hopefully this time for good!" Kate said smiling as Brandon moved towards her.

"Come here you..." He said wrapping his arms around her.

It felt good to be loved by her cousin again... it had taken him awhile to forgive her for what she had done to him over the years but he finally had. As she hugged him back she smiled at Kelly for bringing them back together. Brenda was next and Jim and Cindy followed, as they all hugged each other and sat down to talk. Steve, Donna, and David would all be stoping by later for dinner but for now it was just the Walsh family... plus Dylan, who mine as well be family anyways.


	6. Third Times A Charm Or Is It?

**_Casa Walsh Kitchen_**

Kelly was sitting at the table, her chair turned towards the highchairs so that she could keep an eye on the twins as they ate their breakfast. Brandon was just coming down the stairs... he was wearing light brown pants and the royal blue button down shirt that his parents had given him for Christmas two weeks earlier. He was just walking into the kitchen to grab a quick cup of coffee before heading into work.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Brandon asked grabbing a cup out of the cabinet.

"Well... after breakfast we are heading next door to see Brenda and J.J. and then we are meeting Donna at her place for lunch. After that I'm not sure... Why do you ask?" Kelly asked putting some more cereal on the trays.

"Oh no reason... I just thought you might want to see these..." Brandon said as he pulled out two tickets from his jacket pocket.

"These tickets say Hawaii!!!" Kelly said looking at the tickets.

"Well we didn't get to go on our honeymoon so I figured we could go now..."

"What about the twins?" Kelly asked her smile fading slightly.

"I already asked Donna and David and they said they would be happy to watch them... David said it would give them some good practice..." Brandon said watching the smile return to Kelly's face.

"I'll ask Donna what David means by practice... you just hurry home later... these tickets say we are leaving tonight!" Kelly said reading everything on the tickets.

"I'll be home at four... the plane leaves at seven... you know what to pack!" Brandon said giving her a kiss.

"Okay I'll be ready... I can't believe you did this!" Kelly was so excited.

Brandon nodded and kissed both of his children on the head before heading out the door. He was glad that Kelly was up to leaving the twins with her brother and friend for the week but a part of him wanted to take them with... truth be told he was a little scared to leave them. Kelly on the other hand just waited for the twins to finish eating before she went upstairs to pack their stuff for the week. About two hours later she had the twins packed and ready... she also had Brandon and herself packed and ready to go. Brenda had decided to meet her at the house and the two of them would head over to the beach apartment.

**_Beach Apartment_**

Donna was watching out the window for Kelly and Brenda to walk up with the kids as David raced to get the spare bedroom ready for the twins. Donna had already helped him set up the portable cribs and made sure that everything breakable was out of reach. She was now taking a break... she just wished that David would stop obsessing and sit down for two seconds... he was mister go-go-go all morning.

"David the room looks fine relax..." Donna called from her place on the couch.

"How long before they get here?" He asked finally sitting down.

"Any second... Oh wait there's her car..." Donna said pointing out the car to David.

"I'll go help unload..." David said getting up.

Donna was left sitting on the couch wondering what was up with David... He hadn't let her do much all day... he was acting like she was breakable or something. Instead of getting all worked up about it she decided to just let him act crazy... mainly because she was enjoying being pampered for a change.

David walked out the front door and headed down to where Kelly had parked. He was glad that Brandon had asked him to watch the twins because of what he had found in the bathroom the day before. Yes, he had been acting a little weird lately but he had very good reasons for everything he was doing. As he walked closer to Kelly he could hear her talking with Brenda...

"So why does David want to watch the twins?" Brenda asked grabbing a few bags out of the trunk.

"Something about giving them practice... for what I'm not sure... Brandon didn't say... I'm not even sure he knows." Kelly said taking out the stroller and opening it up.

"Hey guys... you look like you could use some help!" David said walking up to them.

"Yeah... can you take these up to the house?" Brenda asked handing him the bags.

"Sure thing..." David started taking the bags from her.

"David... what are you using my kids to practice for?" Kelly asked taking Crystal out of her car seat.

"Donna didn't tell you guys anything..." David asked wondering if what he saw was really nothing to worry about.

"What would she have to tell us? What's going on David?" Kelly asked buckling Crystal into the stroller and reaching back into the car to get Caleb.

"I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom trash can yesterday..." He began.

"And you thought it was Donna's..." Brenda finished.

"Yeah... is it someone else's?" David asked.

Kelly just looked over at Brenda with a quizical look on her face. She really didn't know what to tell her brother because she wasn't sure herself. All she knew was that it wasn't hers and it wasn't Brenda's... but Kate had been over at the beach apartment yesterday... she was really going to have to have a talk with her when she got back from school.

"David... I'll talk to Donna and find out for you... stop worrying... oh and you better take good care of these two..." Kelly warned him as they all walked up to the apartment.

"Thanks Kel... and don't worry if we need help we'll call Brenda here." David said patting Brenda on the arm.

"Okay but I still put the number of the hotel in the bag so call if anything happens... Crystal hasn't been feeling to well lately." Kelly explained.

"Hey Kel, so when do you two leave?" Donna asked holding the door open.

"Brandon is meeting me at four and the plane leaves at seven..." Kelly said but Donna cut her off.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked motioning to the bedroom.

"Sure... Bren I'll be right back out." Kelly said following Donna into the bedroom. "What's wrong?" She asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Has David been acting a little weird to you?" Donna asked ready to explain further.

"No more than usually... oh he might have found a pregnancy test in the bathroom yesterday..." Kelly hinted.

"He did... That's why he won't let me do anything..." Donna said forgetting Kelly was in the room for a moment.

"So the test was yours?" Kelly asked a little relieved that she wouldn't have to have this conversation with Kate.

"Yes... it's mine... I asked Kate if she could bring it over for me and she did... You know she is not that bad! We talked all afternoon yesterday."

"Sooooo... " Kelly was trying to get her to tell her the result of the test.

"So what?" Donna asked oblivious as to what she was asking.

"Am I going to be an aunt again or what?" She asked flat out.

"No... not yet anyways... it was a false alarm, but it really got me thinking about things." Donna said slightly saddened by the results.

"What sort of things?" Kelly wasn't going to just let her leave it there.

"Well, about taking our relationship to the next level... I mean you and Brandon are married... Brenda and Dylan mine as well be... Steve and Janet have been talking about it for the past few months... why not me and David?" Donna asked.

"Well have you talked to him about it?" Kelly asked.

"I was hoping you could help me... After you told me he found the test I just can't lay this on him too... please Kel!?!" She all but begged.

"Okay... I'll talk to him... do you want to send him in here?" She asked sitting down on the bed.

"Sure thing... Thanks you're the best." Donna said walking into the living room.

"What's up Donna said you wanted to talk?" David asked coming in a few minutes later.

"The test was Donna's..."

"I knew it!!!" David said excited.

"But it was negative... she's not pregnant David... but I have it under good athourity that if you were to ask her to marry you she might very well say yes..." Kelly told him as he sat down on the bed.

"You think so?" David said looking over at her.

"I do... she wants to be with you David... she loves you... more than she has ever loved anyone else... I see the way she looks at you... its like you are the only person in the world to her... ask her." Kelly said getting up to leave.

"Hey Kel... thanks..." David said as Kelly turned around.

"No problem... hey would you mind if Kate stayed in the spare room... I really don't want her staying in the house by herself?" She asked opening the door.

"Sure... I'll get it ready for her."

**_Casa Walsh Living Room_**

Kelly was waiting in the Living room for Brandon to get home. It was four thirty and she had already sent Kate over to the Beach Apartment to stay with David and Donna. She was getting ready to go back over there to say good-bye to Crystal and Caleb when Brandon walked through the front door.

"I know I'm late but I had to finish this story before I left." Brandon explained noticing that she had her keys in her hand. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"I didn't know how much longer you were going to be so I was going to see the twins one more time before we left... I miss them already..." Kelly said putting her keys back on the table.

"I know you do... you have never left them alone for more than twenty four hours, but Brenda and Dylan are only a phone call away and I really think Donna and David can handle it... plus they have Kate to help them." Brandon said finally accepting the fact that Kate was really good with them and knew what she was doing.

"Okay let's go before I change my mind..." Kelly said walking out the door with him.

****

Brandon and Kelly's Hotel Room In Hawaii

It had been three days since they had gotten to Hawaii and Kelly hadn't managed to relax once... she was constently talking about the twins and had called Donna seven times to check in on them. Brandon was about ready to loose it... if she went for that phone one more time... He thought that coming here to Hawaii would give them a chance to be alone with each other and not worry about the twins. He just wanted her to relax for a few hours... he knew that she wanted to see the sights and he couldn't even manage to get her away from the phone long enough to leave the room.

"Brandon do you think the kids are okay? Maybe I should call Donna and make sure..." Kelly said reaching for the phone.

"Kel, I think Donna and David have things under control..." Brandon started as he beat her to the phone. "I thought you wanted to see the sights?" He asked.

"I do I'm just worried about the kids thats all... I want to make sure they're okay!" Kelly said realizing that she was being a little over-protective of them.

"I'll make you a deal... If you can make it the rest of the day without mentioning the twins or Beverly Hills... you can call them tonight!" Brandon said looking her in the eyes.

"I guess I have been sort of ruining this... okay I promise I will relax..." Kelly said with a smile as she grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

Brandon finally let his hand off the phone and followed her out of the room. He was glad that he had finally gotten her to relax long enough to leave the room. Now all he had to do was get her to forget about the promise he had made her about calling them later. That was going to be a little... okay a lot harder than he had thought it would be.

****

Beach Apartment

Meanwhile, back in Beverly Hills Donna and David were busy chasing the twins all around the beach apartment. They had just learned how to walk and were trying to run... so far it was working as David fell down on the couch next to Donna. He was tired of chasing them all over... it seemed like those two never ran out of energy. Kate had been a big help last night but today she was at school and there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted to help out but Kelly would be really angry with her if she knew that she skipped school to do it.

"Okay your turn... I'm done!" David said slightly out of breath.

"How many more days before they get home?" Donna asked as she got up and began looking for the twins.

"Four more days... good luck... Caleb is the master at hiding from me..." David said smiling.

Donna glanced back at him before disapearing down the hall and into one of the rooms. She thought she heard something in the corner and sure enough it was little Crystal. She was curled up in the corner coughing like mad. Donna ran over to her and kneeled down next to her...

"David get in here... somethings wrong with Crystal!" Donna called from the other room.

"What's wrong?" David asked running into the room.

"I don't know she won't stop coughing... should we call Kelly?" Donna asked panicking.

"Did she swollow something she shouldn't have?" David asked.

"I don't know I just found her in the corner coughing... I don't know what to do!" Donna said as she pulled Crystal into her lap and wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"Where's Caleb?" David asked.

"Under the bed I saw him when I sat down here." Donna explained as she looked at David more worried than ever.

"Okay call Kelly... I'm going to take Caleb and get the car... meet me out there when you are done." David said taking Caleb out from under the bed and handing Donna the phone.

"I'm scared David!" Donna said as she dialed the number to the hotel.

"I know me too..." David said walking out of the room with Caleb... Crystal still coughing up a storm.

"Hello?" Donna asked when the ringing stopped.

"Donna is that you? What's wrong?" Brandon asked on the other end.

"Can I talk to Kelly for a second?" Donna asked trying not to sound panicked.

"Donna is everything okay? Brandon said he heard coughing..." Kelly asked taking the phone from Brandon.

"Crystal won't stop... One minute she was fine and the next she's in the corner coughing... I don't know what to do... David's getting the car..." Donna was talking so fast that Kelly wasn't making much out.

"Okay slow down Donna... is there anything in her throat?" Kelly asked a little worried because it sounded like Crystal was having a hard time breathing.

"Not that I can tell... I don't think she can breathe Kel... I'm so sorry..." Donna didn't want anything bad to happen to Crystal.

"Donna it's okay just take her to the hospital... we'll be on the next flight home..." Kelly said looking over at Brandon who was already on the internet looking for a flight.

"Okay I think David is going to go to LA Memorial... it's the closest..." Donna said grabbing Crystal's jacket and putting it on her.

"We'll be there as soon as we can..." Kelly said hanging up the phone.

****

LA Memorial Hospital Six Hours Later

Donna and David had raced Crystal to the emergency room as fast as they could... now all they could do was wait. The doctor had given her some medication to calm the coughing and had placed her on a breathing machine to make it a little easier for her to breathe. He had also ran some tests to pinpoint exactly what it was they were looking at. So far nothing was caught in her throat... but that was it.

David had called the rest of the gang while Donna was in with Crystal and now Brenda, Dylan, Jacob, Kate, Steve, and Janet were all in the waiting room... waiting for the doctor to tell them something. The doctor came into the waiting room and Donna immediately stood up and began walking towards him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Donna asked worried.

"We put her on a breathing machine and gave her some medication to calm the coughing but we would still like to keep her over night just to be sure." The doctor said calmly.

"What's wrong with her?" Donna asked trying to figure out something that would tell them anything.

"Crystal has a severe case of Pertussis... more commonly known as Whooping Cough... I wish I could tell you more but until her parents get here I can't release any more information." The doctor explained noticing the confused faces. "Where did you say they were again?" He asked.

"They were on their honeymoon in Hawaii... but now they are probably on their way home." Donna said near tears again.

"Well you are welcome to stay with her... I wish I could tell you more..." The doctor said walking back into Crystal's room to check on her.

Donna felt as if her legs were going to fall right out from under her as she fell into the closest chair she could find. Why was this happening to her... she had done everything right... everything Kelly had told her, she had done. She didn't know what else she could have done for Crystal... instead she just took Caleb in her arms and held him tightly as she rocked back and forth.

****

Four Hours Later...

Brandon and Kelly had gotten to the hospital as fast as they could and were now running through the emergency room doors. Kelly began to walk directly up to the counter not paying any attention to who was in the waiting room... she just wanted to see her little girl... hse had to know she was okay.

"I'm looking for my daughter... Crystal Walsh!" Kelly said to the woman behind the counter.

"Have a seat and the doctor will be right out to speak with you." The woman said.

"I don't want to have a seat I just want to see my daughter... please she's not even a year old yet!" Kelly said as tears streamed down her face.

"Kel... I'm so sorry... I don't know what happened!" Donna said running up to her friend.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked looking at the rest of the gang.

"She has Whooping Cough... that's all they'll tell us. They want to keep her here over night!" David said going over to hug his sister.

Kelly needed to sit down she felt like the room was spinning... nothing was staying still as she started to breath heavier. Her throat was getting dry as she tried to catch her breath... and before she knew it everything went black. When she opened her eyes again she was on a bench and everyone was staring at her... everyone except Brandon.

"What happened?" Kelly asked her throat still really dry.

"You had a panic attack... you passed out." Brenda informed her.

"Where's Brandon?" Kelly asked again noticing that he wasn't there.

"He's getting Crystal... she's being released, but she has to stay on her medication... and they want to see her in a few days." David said glad that she was okay.

"Thank you, guys... for being here... you have no idea what it means to me..." She was trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes but she couldn't help it.

They began to fall even faster when Brandon came out holding little Crystal... her body looked to frail at that moment. It pained Kelly to see her daughter so helpless and all she wanted to do was hold her and take away all her pain. It was what a mother was suppose to do and here she was and she couldn't do anything but stand back and watch. Brandon could see this in her eyes and handed Crystal over to her... he just watched as Kelly smiled and hugged her daughter... tears streaming freely from her eyes as they walked out of the emergency room doors and over to their car.


	7. Fighting

**Author's Note: **Little bit of information on chapter 6... That chapter just sort of came out the way it did because my godson Jesse just got over Whooping Cough and I saw everything my best friend went through... she didn't know what to do for him when he had those coughing fits and she got scared every time his face would turn blue... it happened a few times when I was watching him and I even freaked out... something I don't do often! I felt that after I read up on Whooping Cough that it was something that would fit in this story nicely... especially since it is an illness that doctor's are unsure of how to cure... and I told myself that this story was going to deal with a lot of real life hardships.

* * *

**_Casa Walsh Brandon and Kelly's room_**

It was three days before the twins' first birthday and Brandon and Kelly were in their bedroom arguing over whether or not there should be a party. Brandon didn't think it was a good idea because there were times that Crystal was still having the coughing fits and he was unsure if the excitement was going to cause another one. He was afraid that they would end up bringing her back to the emergency room... a place that in the past few weeks had become almost a second home, they were there so much.

Kelly on the other hand, thought that all their friends had already been around Crystal and knew what was going on that it would be fine... plus she didn't want to be unfair to Caleb... sure he was only turning one and there would be many other parties, but the past few weeks all the attention had been focused on Crystal because she was sick and Kelly didn't want Caleb to feel insecure again. It made her feel bad enough the first time it happened and she had vowed not to let it happen ever again... so far it hadn't... that was how she intended to keep it.

"Brandon I don't see what the big deal is... everyone invited has already been around Crystal and the doctor said that she was doing a lot better than the last time we brought her in..." Kelly said from the master bathroom.

"I just don't want her to get so excited that she has another fit... you know that always happens when she gets excited..." Brandon explained walking in the bathroom and grabbing his toothbrush.

"I know and I completely understand but what about Caleb... don't you think we should do this for him? He hasn't gotten a whole lot of attention from us in the past few weeks..." Kelly was trying to get him to understand what this whole illness was doing to their son.

"That's a low blow Kel!" Was all Brandon said as he started to brush his teeth.

"What? How is that a low blow? I was just trying to tell you that Caleb has been feeling left out lately..." Kelly said grabbing a few towels and putting them in with the other dirty clothes.

"How do you know how Caleb has been feeling?" Brandon asked back ignoring her other comments.

"Because I did this to him when he was born... I took all my attention and gave it to Crystal because I couldn't stand to look at his face... he reminded me too much of you and I couldn't look at him and at the same time tell myself that I was doing the right thing... because I wasn't!" Kelly was on a roll and she knew it... she had Brandon's attention now. "You didn't have to deal with the non-stop crying when he felt so insecure that it was impossible for anyone in the house to get any sleep. I just don't want that to happen again..." Kelly said sitting down on the bed.

"What do you mean you weren't doing the right thing?" Brandon questioned sitting next to her.

"I should have told you as soon as I found out about them... I shouldn't have waited... I should have let you be there with me... but instead I made you stay away... I convinced myself that you were happy in DC when I knew deep down... somehow... you weren't. I'm sorry!" She said as he put his arm around her.

"Kel, you don't need to apologize... I'm kinda glad you didn't tell me right away..." Brandon said giving her a slight squeeze.

"You are?" She questioned a little concerned of what his answer might be.

"Yeah... it gave me a chance to try something new... something I had always wanted to do but never had the courage to do... you gave me that courage... you kept telling me to stick it out and things might turn around... they didn't... but that was for the better... it told me that I didn't belong there... It told me I needed to be here with my family!" What Brandon was saying made Kelly smile. "But I still think we should wait on the party..." Brandon said giving her a quick kiss before leaving the room.

"Wait, just a minute... I just told you that I was a little scare because of what happened the last time Caleb felt left out and you still don't care!" Kelly said following him down the stairs.

"I just think we should wait on the party... Crystal is almost over this..."

"Yes... almost being the key word... I think she can handle a few of our close friends and her cousin... the same people she has been around since she got sick." Kelly said watching Brandon's face as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Fine, but if she has another attack I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' deal?" He questioned.

"Deal!" Kelly smiled glad she had won the argument.

"I got the kids ready like you asked..." Kate said walking into the kitchen with a kid in each arm.

"Ma...ma!" Crystal shouted as she somewhat bounced as Kelly took her from Kate.

"Hey princess... don't you look pretty!" Kelly smiled at the bouncing little girl in her arms.

Crystal looked as if she was totally over the illness because she was bouncing all over and giggling at every thing. She was no doubt feeling better than she was last night... the only thing that gave away the fact that she still had a slight case was her cough when she jumped into Kelly's arms. It wasn't even a big cough... barely noticeable really... but it told them that she was still sick even though they were doing everything the doctor had told them to do.

"Thanks Kate... Have fun at school!" Kelly said realizing what time it was.

"I'll try... but I can't promise anything..." She said grabbing her jacket and backpack. "Hey Brandon can you give me a ride to school?" She asked turning back around.

"Sure thing kiddo..." Brandon said putting his cup in the sink and heading for the door.

**_Three Days Later Casa Walsh Back Yard_**

It was time for the party and everyone that had been invited had shown up. The twins were busy playing in the portable sandbox Brandon had bought them the week before. Everything was going great and Crystal was yet to have one coughing fit... in fact she hadn't had one in two days. Kelly was smiling as she watched the kids play. Donna walked up and stood next to her friend.

"Better watch it... or you're going to shoot into outerspace." Donna commented on how happy she looked.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind... so what's going on with you?" Kelly asked glancing over at her.

"Well I think David and I are going to be waiting a while before we have kids... What happened with Crystal really scared us both." Donna said as she turned toward her friend.

"It scared me too... I'm sorry we left when we did... I knew she wasn't feeling well but I figured it was just a cold..." Kelly began.

"Kel, you couldn't have known that she had Whooping Cough... it wasn't your fault it just happened... and I'm kinda glad it did."

"Why?" Kelly asked curious.

"Because it made me realize that I am not ready for a kid yet... no matter how much I may want one..."

"Donna... let me tell you this... you're never ready for a kid... kids are not something you can fully prepare for... sure you can prepare for some things but they are human beings and they are just as unpredictable as you and me!"

"I know but I still think I am going to be waiting for a while!" Donna said watching the kids play.

"They are a blessing in disguise when you do have them though... no matter how much you think you know them they are always suprising you..."

Kelly was unable to finish as she watched Crystal try to walk to the other end of the sandbox... instead she fell in a fit of coughs. Caleb tried to give her a hug... he always wanted to make her feel better because he was her brother. Jacob on the other hand got up and went running in the direction of Dylan, Brandon, and Steve. Kelly just froze... she couldn't believe it was happening again... Brandon was right... he knew this was going to happen but she didn't want to listen to him.

"Kelly!?!" Brandon yelled running towards the sandbox... he was trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Kel... you okay?" Donna said nudging her friend.

It was then that Kelly took off running... her mind finally able to process what was going on before her eyes. She didn't even acknowledge that Donna had said something to her... the only thing on her mind was Crystal. Brandon had beat her to the sandbox and had turned her onto her back so that she wasn't breathing in sand. Kelly knelt down next to them and Caleb crawled into her lap.

"It's okay Baby..." Kelly said as Caleb took Crystal's hand in his.

The coughing started to calm down once Caleb took her hand... maybe they wouldn't be taking her in today. Crystal squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes... as a small smiled played across her lips. Soon the fit was over and Brandon was looking over at Kelly... that thought from three days ago fresh in his mind. She knew it was coming to... she was just waiting for him to say it.

"Go head I know you want to say it..." She said still holding Caleb.

"I told you so!" Brandon said smiling at her as they both got up and walked back to the rest of the gang.


	8. Finacial Trouble?

****

Beverly Beat Newsroom

Brandon was sitting at his desk staring at the letter in front of him. He couldn't believe that someone would be affended by what he had written in the last issue. There was nothing offensive about his article on the clean up and restoration of one of the oldest playgrounds in Beverly Hills... so how could this person be sueing the Beat for printing it. He re-read the letter to himself again, thinking that maybe he read it wrong, but it was the same as the first seventeen times he had read it. The Beat couldn't afford to be hit with a lawsuit of this magnatude but there was nothing he could do. His thoughts were cut short when Steve walked over to him.

"Do you believe what the crack head is saying?" Steve asked refering to the letter.

"I don't understand it either Steve but aparently they found something offensive and are now sueing the pants off of the paper... we'll be lucky if we survive this." Brandon thought about what this would do for their income.

"Don't worry Brando I just got off the phone with one of the best attorneys is the state and he seems to think that we have every chance of winning this... But..."

"I knew there was a 'but' in there somewhere..." Brandon commented as Steve continued.

"But... we can't put out another edition until the lawsuit is over." He had a sad tone in his voice that Brandon picked up on.

"When is the court date?" Brandon asked trying to stay calm.

"April twenty-second..."

"That's two months away... what are we suppose to do until then?!?" Brandon was concerned about the bills that had been piling up the past few months.

"All we can do is wait... neither one of us is allowed to write for any paper until this is all over..." Steve knew what Brandon was getting at but he just didn't know what to say to him.

"I wonder if Nat needs any help at the Peach Pit?" Brandon said half joking. "So what are you going to tell Janet when she gets back?"

"You just worry about breaking the news to Kelly I'll take care of telling Janet..." Steve said wondering himself on how he was going to break the news to her.

"Right... hey, since you don't need me here do you think I can take off?" Brandon asked unsure if he wanted to go home right away or if he wanted to see if he could get a temporary job somewhere first.

"Sure man whatever you need... just ask!" Steve said trying to lighten the mood.

"Can I have ten thousand dollars to pay off Crystal's medical bills?" Brandon knew the answer but this was more of a 'someone needs to crack a joke really soon' type of question.

"You know I might be able to help out with that... I'll call you later and let you know..."

"Steve I was just kidding... I'll figure something out." Brandon said grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

"See ya later buddy!" Steve called after him.

As Brandon walked out of the door to the office a million things began to race through his mind... How was this whole thing going to work out?... Would they really be okay?... and most of all... Would he still have a job when this whole thing was over? Steve had told him that he would have a paycheck for another two weeks but after that there wasn't anything he could do. Brandon just kept thinking about Kelly and the twins... he didn't want to make Kelly go back to working at the store, but there wasn't much choice. He knew she wanted to stay with Crystal until she beat this illness once and for all... but he couldn't write and there wasn't anyplace that was hiring at the moment... at least not one that could pay him what they needed to make all the bills.

****

Casa Walsh

Brandon was sitting in the driveway... unsure of what he was going to say once he got inside. He had already driven around Beverly Hills for a few hours trying to clear his head, but he was still at a loss at what he would say. Kelly wasn't going to be expecting him home for six more hours... there was no way he was going to be able to hide this from her. The moment he walked in she was going to know that something was wrong... he never came home early. As he looked up at the house he could see her through the living room window, she had Crystal in her arms and it looked like they were dancing around the room. She looked so happy... and it was just a matter of time before the bomb would fall... and now was that time.

He opened the car door and got out... and as he walked up to the front door his sister called to him from next door. She had been getting ready to run a few erands when she noticed her brother's car sitting in the driveway. It was odd to see it there because it was a weekday and that meant that he should have been at the Beat but she just watched and when she saw him she knew something was up.

"Hey Brandon what are you doing home so early?" She asked walking up to him.

"No reason really... just felt like eating at home today." Brandon tried to cover up what he was feeling but he was unsucessful.

"Give it up Bran... you can't lie to me..." Brenda said shaking her head.

"Okay but you can't tell Kelly anything... I'll tell her as soon as I figure out how too..." Brandon began.

"Deal... now spill!" She said watching him closely.

"Aparently something I wrote in the last issue of the Beat was offensive to someone and they decided to file a lawasuit against us... Our lawyer told us that we are unable to write anything for any paper until the lawsuit is over... so I am out of a job for two months..." Brandon informed her.

"I'm sorry... is there anything Dylan and I can do?" Brenda asked worried about what was going to happen.

"Find me a job that pays enough to pay off Crystal's medical bills!" He said not really joking anymore.

"I'll see what I can do... good luck in there..." Brenda said turning to head back to her car.

"What do you mean by that?" Brandon asked.

"Kelly's hasn't been acting like herself this morning..." Brenda said flatly.

Brandon decided to just shrug off her last comment and turned back towards the front door. As his hand grabbed the door-knob he froze for a minute... partially thinking about what Brenda had said, and partially thinking of what he was going to say to soften the blow. _Just calm down man... just tell her the truth... we have been through worse... right? _he thought to himself as he turned the handle and walked in the door. Kelly was still in the living room but was no longer dancing... instead she was lying on the couch watching the twins play with their toys in front of her. She had her hand up by her eyes... almost like she had a headache or something.

"Brenda said you have been acting a little weird... are you feeling okay?" Brandon decided to go with the 'maybe if I talk about her first it won't be so bad when I tell her about me' aproch.

"My stomach is a little off and I have a slight headache but other than that I'm fine... wait a minute... what are you doing home so early?" Kelly asked noticing the time on the clock hanging above the television.

"Can't I come home for lunch?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Brandon its ten in the morning... lunch isn't for another hour and a half... what's wrong?" Kelly asked using her hands to push herself up into a sitting position.

"One of the readers is throwing a lawsuit in our faces... and we have been told that for the next two months we are pretty much frozen in time... we can't write for any paper... and we can't put out any more issues until the case is over." Brandon said watching her face change from happy to worried.

"Are you still getting paid... do you still have a job?" She asked trying not to panic but she wasn't very convincing.

"I have a paycheck coming for the next two weeks but after that nothing... I don't know if I will still have a job... Steve and Janet don't even know if they will."

"How did Janet take the news?" She asked trying to figure out how they were going to make it in her head.

"She doesn't know yet... She was out getting coffee when the letter came... Steve should be telling her now." Brandon said trying to read her expressions.

"What are we going to do... we have to pay the medical bills soon." Kelly said more scared than anything.

"I'm going to see if maybe David needs some help at the After Dark or maybe Nat needs some help at the Pit... I haven't forgotten how to serve... I'll find something... don't worry!" Brandon explained but Kelly wasn't buying it.

"I'll go back to work at the store... I'm sure Donna could use my help again... it'll at least give us some money." Kelly began even though Brandon already knew she really didn't want to go back.

"Kel... you don't want to do that and I know it..."

"You're right I don't... I want to stay at home with the twins but if you don't find something by next week I am going back!" Kelly said firmly as she tried standing up but fell right back down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brandon asked watching her lay back down on the couch.

"I'm just a little dizzy... I must have stood up to fast..."

"Kel, I don't buy that... what's going on?" Brandon was really worried about her... he couldn't remember this ever happening.

"I'm not for sure yet but Donna is coming over soon and I will let you know the moment I find out okay?" She some what asked him.

"What does Donna coming over have to do with you finding out what is wrong?" Brandon was curious now.

"I didn't want to worry you until I knew for sure but since you must know... I'm late." She finally said eyeing him for any kind of reaction.

"You think you're pregnant?" He cautiously asked.

"Yes... and I know this is a really bad time but its not like I planed it either... it just sort of happened."

"When is Donna getting here?" Brandon asked sitting next to her.

"She's picking up the test for me right now so she'll be here soon." Kelly said as she put her head in his lap.

"Mind if I stay until we know?" Brandon asked as he bagan to run his fingers through her hair.

"Keep this up and I don't mind one bit..." She said as her eyes began to close.

****

Two Hours Later...

Kelly had fallen asleep on Brandon's lap about an hour and a half ago and Brandon was now sitting there watching the twins nap on the floor. He would have loved to put them in their rooms but he didn't want to move Kelly either. Donna opened the front door and walked towards the living room.

"I am so sorry there was an accident and it took them about an hour to clean it up... Hey Brandon what are you doing here?" She asked finally noticing he was sitting on the couch.

"I came home when I heard that Kelly wasn't feeling well..." He began hoping she would buy it.

"Oh that explains why she is using you as a pillow..." Donna said totally preocupied with other things.

"Kel... honey wake up... Donna's here..." Brandon said leaning down closer to her ear.

"I'm awake..." Kelly said with her eyes still closed as she slowly moved her head.

"I got what you asked for..." Donna sing songed.

"Thanks... just set it on the table I'll take it later..." She said not wanting to move.

"No you are not taking it later... I just spent two hours waiting for them to clear a pile up to get here... you are taking it right now missy!" Donna finished.

"But I'm comfy..." Kelly complained.

"I think we want to know right away... don't you?" Brandon said trying to remind her about their little finacial dilemma.

"Okay I'm getting up..." She said slowly getting up this time... as to not make herself dizzy again. "Hand it over and I'll be right back!" She said grabbing the box and heading into the bathroom.

As she sat on the edge of the tub reading the back of the box she just thought to herself about how much she actually wanted the test to be positive. Yes, it was a bad time for it to happen... but at least Brandon was around this time... and they were married so this was how it was suppose to be. On the other hand... she knew that they were in no way ready for any more children right know... the twins were only a year old and Brandon had pretty much just lost his job... the timing was just all wrong. Finally, she decided that no matter what the result she was going to be happy about it. After a few more seconds she stood up and grabbed the stick out of the box. Minutes later she walked out with the stick in her hand and set it down in front of them on the coffee table.

"How long before we know?" Brandon asked as she sat down next to him.

"Five minutes..." Kelly said watching the second hand on the clock.

"You nervous?" Donna asked trying to make the time go by faster.

"No... not really... This time it's a little different... I'm not going through it alone!" Kelly said smiling at Brandon who was watching the clock as well.

The next few minutes the room was quiet... the only sounds that could be heard were the soft snores coming from Crystal... she had been a little stuffed up lately. The twins were both currled up next to eachother sleeping soundly... in fact, it looked almost like they were hugging. Kelly smiled as she watched them waiting for Brandon to tell her time was up. She loved to watch her kids sleep... and it was something she did often. It was like nothing else in the world... everything was so right when she watched them... nothing else mattered... not even the test she was waiting on.

"Okay... times up!" Brandon said as the second hand completed its fifth round.

"Here go nothing..." Kelly said as she picked up the stick and looked at it. "Not Pregnant." Kelly said reading the words on the EPT test.

"That's a good thing right?" Donna asked unsure of what to think the moment she saw Kelly's face fall.

"Yeah... its a little too early for anymore kids right now!" Kelly said smiling as her mood lifted slightly. "I guess its always a little depressing when you think something is true and then find out you were totally mistaking the symptoms... I guess I'm just stressed and tired." She said trying to find an answer to why she thought she was pregnant.

"Well, with everything that has been going on I can see that... I mean Crystal has been up and down for about a month now and every trip to the hospital we both get a little more stressed..." Brandon was trying to help.

"I'm sorry Kel... call me if you need anything!" Donna said knowing that she had to get back to the store.

"Go open the store back up I'll be fine... see you tomorrow though... right?" Kelly said as she got up to hug her friend for being there with her.

"I wouldn't miss it!" Donna said about their girls night they were having the next night.

For the rest of the day Brandon just stayed at home... both him and Kelly had decided that the job hunt could wait until tomorrow. Today was together time... family time... and above all else... down time. It was a day of relaxation... all their finacial problems would still be there in the morning but for now all that mattered was spending time with their own little family.


	9. Unemployed, Not Yet Anyway

**Author's Note: **If some of this chapter doesn't make sense I'm sorry I was in a hurry when I wrote it and when I reread it I tried to fix most of the problems but if some of them are still in there... just let me know if something doesn't make sense and I will try to clarify it for you!

* * *

_**Steve's Room**_

Brandon had been spending a lot of his time hanging out with Steve because, truth be told, Kelly was getting on his nerves. All she had been doing the past few days was complaining because she had to go back to work at the store while he got to lay around the house all day. It wasn't that he didn't want to work it was just that with all the jobs you would think you could get in the Los Angeles area... he could find just one that would pay him enough so that she wouldn't have to work, but no there wasn't a single job that could pay him even a half of what he was getting before. Sure if they had to, Kelly could take the kids with her to the store but she didn't want to do that unless they absolutely had too.

Steve on the other hand was just hiding from Janet's wrath... she hadn't been too happy to find out that her job was on the line because of something Brandon had written. In fact, she had almost flat out quit and she would have if it wasn't for how much she liked Steve. They weren't exaclty dating or anything but she liked him none the less and everyone could see it except Steve. He was a morron when it came to that sort of thing and Brandon wasn't about to inform him about it... mainly because he was his only means of excape at the moment.

The two men were in the process of playing a game of airhockey when Steve just stopped the puck and stood straight up. Brandon knew what he was doing and he also knew that it wasn't good. Whenever Steve stood up like that... especially when he was winning the game... it always meant he had, what he thought was a bright idea. Usually when Steve came up with these idea... they were hairbrained skeems that never seemed to work out the way he had planed them too... however, Brandon was in need of a good laugh so he braced himself for the blow of a lifetime.

"Oh my God I don't know why I didn't think of this before!" Steve exclaimed as he started to pace back and forth.

"Whatever you are thinking stop..." Brandon started to say.

"Wait just one minute Brando this could really work!" Steve said again trying to get Brandon to listen to him.

"I can't believe I am doing this... alright lay it on me." Brandon said the sound of defeat aparent in his voice.

"There is what... three weeks until the court case right?" He asked.

"Yeah and the bills are due in two weeks..." Brandon informed him.

"The lawyers just said we weren't allowed to write under our own names... that doesn't mean that you can't write under a false one and just send it to a random paper as a free-lancer..." Steve had almost a whicked grin plastered all over his face.

"Even if your master plan works... if Kelly were to ever find out... It would be suicide on my end!" Brandon said knowing exactly what Kelly would think of one of Steve's master plans... after all she did use to date him and listened to quiet a few of those ideas.

"That's the beauty of the plan as long as you don't say anything... she will never notice!" Steve concluded with an 'I am a genious' looks on his face.

"You're forgetting one small detail here Steve-o!" Brandon relpied.

"Oh and what is that?" Steve questioned.

"Ever since Kel and I got married she can read me like a book... hell she was able to do that from day one... there is no way I am going to be able to keep this from her... I'm not doing it!" Brandon finally said putting his foot down.

There were others he had to think about before he went into this... he had a family now and regardless of anything Sanders was saying he was going to get caught... he always got caught. He had to think about his kids too... if he did go through with the idea and did get caught he would be looking at jail time... and that was something he didn't think he would be able to survive. One night was bad enough... and that wasn't even a full night! He would be looking at about five years and he didn't think he would be able to leave his kids for that long... even if there was visitation he still didn't think it would be worth the risk.

Of course before he knew it he was on the computer in the corner writting up a piece that had been in his head for the past few days. It was a follow up piece on the restoration of the park piece that had gotten them in so much trouble in the first place. It wasn't an apology or anything but it was a great piece... one that any paper would grab if given the chance. Steve was reading the article over Brandon's shoulder... something he hated but wasn't about to say anything about. When he was finished he saved it to a disk and put the disk in his bag... then he turned to Steve and began...

"Just because I wrote it doesn't mean I want it published... at least not until the Beat is back in business." Brandon warned as he left to get something from the kitchen.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him..." Steve said quietly as he took the disk and copied the file into an email... that he soon sent to the editor of the LA Chronicle.

****

Now Wear This...

The store had been packed all morning and right now Kelly was busy setting up a display of shirts in the front window. She was so busy that she hadn't even noticed that one of her best friends was standing right behind her. It was lunchtime and Donna was ready to close the store so they could both run across the promanade and grab a bite to eat at the new place that just opened up. Kelly on the other hand was too busy to worry about food... it was what she had to do to keep her mind off of the twins... she knew Brandon had them but she wanted to be at home... her heart just wasn't into working anymore. It was probably because the past six months or so she had been staying at home and taking care of the twins instead of working her butt off.

"Kel... you hungry?" Donna asked but Kelly didn't respond. "Kel... earth to Kelly!" Donna tried again as she put her hand on Kelly's shoulder to get her attention.

"Jesus Donna what do you think you are trying to do... give me a heart-attack?" Kelly asked putting her left hand on her chest.

"Sorry I didn't know you were that into this display... my bad!" She said with a grin on her face.

"I'm sorry... what was it you wanted to ask me?" Kelly said regaining her composure and turning to face Donna.

"I was just wondering if you were hungry... there is this new place that just opened and I have been dying to try it out.

"Is it lunch time already? I didn't even notice..." Kelly said looking up at the clock.

"You really need to take a chill pill if you didn't even notice the time!" Donna said as her stomach growled. "Come on I'm starving!" She added.

"Okay just let me put this in the window and we can leave..." She replied putting the rack in the front window.

About twenty minutes later the two were sitting at a booth and eating probably the best food they had ever tasted... well except for the food at the Peach Pit... that was unbeatable, when Brenda walked by the window and saw them. She walked in and straight over to where they were sitting... there was something she just had to talk to Kelly about... and it was nothing bad really...

"Hey Kel, I got a question for you?" She said as Donna and Kelly looked up and noticed her standing there.

"Sure... fire away!" She said before taking another bite of her salad.

"What time was Crystal's doctors appointment?" Brenda said with a slight grin.

"One thirty... Why?" She asked not realizing the time.

"Oh no reason... its just that it is one fifteen right now and weren't you supposed to meet Brandon at the clinic?" Brenda replied.

"Crap... I gotta go Donna... I'll meet you back at the store right after I swear!" Kelly said grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"No problem... good luck at the doctors!" Donna called after her but not really expecting her to hear anything. "So care to join me?" Donna asked Brenda.

"Why not!" Brenda said sitting down where Kelly had just been sitting.

****

Doctor's Office

It took Kelly twenty minutes to get to the office but once she did she found her way into the correct room and sat down next to Brandon and the twins. She was out of breath and Brandon figured it was because she had been keeping herself so busy to even think about anything. It seemed to be the only way either of them could get through the day anymore. He was hanging out with Steve to keep his mind off of all the jobs that he had been turned down from and she was finding things to do at the house or at the store that would keep her mind off of their finacial crisis... the bills were adding up to be more than she was making and with Brandon out of work there was no way they were going to be able to keep food on the table... let alone pay the electric bill.

"Hey why didn't you answer your phone?" Brandon whispered into her ear.

"I had to cancel my cell phone plan because we can't pay the bill anymore... we needed food this month." She whispered back as the doctor walked in with Crystal's folder.

"So how are things going with Crystal?" The doctor asked unaware of what they were just talking about.

"Great... We haven't heard her caugh in a few days!" Brandon said trying not to rub in the fact that he was the only one spending anytime with her.

"Well let's just see what we have here!" The doctor said as Kelly held Crystal in her lap, on the examination table.

Crystal clung to Kelly's arms as if she were about to be ripped away from her. It was almost like she was afraid that if she let her go Kelly would never come back. Kelly knew that she had been gone a lot lately but never really noticed that it hurt Crystal so much... she realized then just how much her daughter missed her and didn't want to let her go. Instead she just held her close and waited for the doctor to finish drawing blood before she said anything. The doctor finished and left the room with the sample of Crystal's blood... saying that he would be back in a moment with the results.

"She really misses you!" Brandon said noticing the tight grip the little girl had on her.

"I know... I wish I could be home more but... until the court case is over I'm afraid that isn't going to be happening." Kelly said a single tear excaping from her eye.

"Mama?" Crystal questioned as she whipped away the tear with her little hand.

"Mommy's fine sweetie pie... I love you!" She said giving her a big hug as Crystal turned around to face her. "Did you find anything today?" She asked looking back over at Brandon.

"Nat said that he could use some help and David said that he needed a good bartender... I figure together I would be making enough so that you could stay home again..." He began.

"But then you would never be home..." Kelly said as the doctor came back in.

"Yeah but we have to do something!" Brandon said not noticing the doctor.

"Fine... lets try it out for a few weeks and if you aren't completely worn out at the end of the night then we will talk about it further..." Kelly finished as she turned to the doctor. "What's the test say?" She asked as Crystal clung tighter to her.

"Well the test came back clean and from what I heard listening to her lungs earlier I would say that you have a mighty healthy daughter Mr. and Mrs. Walsh!" The doctor said as he handed both kids a sucker and left the room again.

"It's about time!" Brandon said glad that they wouldn't be making anymore trips to the emergency room any time soon.

"Three months... I'm glad its over!" Kelly added as she slid off the table and carried Crystal out of the room.

Maybe things would work out for them... Brandon was going to try and work two jobs just so that Kelly would be able to stay home... and Kelly was going to take the kids into the store with her while Brandon was at the Peach Pit just to make sure they could make all the bills. It was going to be tough but that was life... it doesn't matter where you live... life is always something that has its ups and its downs... you just have to wait it out and hope everything works out the way it is suppose too.


	10. Case Closed!

**_The Beverly Beat Newsroom_**

As Brandon and Steve walked into the empty newsroom they some how felt like something was missing. The fact that the place hadn't been touched in two months had absolutely nothing to do with it though. It was just different... neither one of them had dare stepped foot into the room they once called work because neither of them wanted to be tempted to do something they knew they shouldn't be doing. Brandon walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair... it wasn't that he was sad that the Beat was closing its doors forever... it was just that he was going to miss working with one of his best friends.

Steve on the other hand just took one look at the room and felt a sense of pride whip through him... he remembered when he had to convince Brandon that it would be a great adventure and that it would work out for them... he remembered saying that he was going to turn the paper around... and that was what they had done. The only problem was that one little person shut the whole operation down... one little person put three wonderfully dedicated people out of work. It wasn't that the jury sided with that person... in fact they ruled in favor of the Beat, but with the loss of circulation there was just no way that the Beat would ever break even again.

"You gonna be okay man?" Dylan asked walking into the room.

"Yeah... out with the old and in with the new!" Steve said saluting the place before walking out to check on Janet, who hadn't moved since the verdict was read.

"How about you B... you okay?" Dylan asked walking over and sitting on the other side of Brandon's desk.

"Truthfully... I don't know man... I don't know." Brandon said staring at the picture of Kelly and the twins on his desk.

"If you need anything just ask... I'm serious about this... anything you need just ask!" Dylan said as he waited for Brandon to say something.

"Brenda told you how bad it is didn't she?" Brandon asked looking up for the first time since Dylan walked in.

"Yeah... she said you guys were having some problems... but what I don't get is why you didn't just ask for help... this isn't like you man!" Dylan started but Brandon butted in.

"I know D... I guess I just didn't want to admit that I failed at this..." Brandon said grabbing the picture and showing it to Dylan.

"You think you failed at being a parent? Brandon that is one thing you will never fail... you just have to let go of your pride and be a man... ask for help!" Dylan said trying not to yell at him but he wasn't getting anything he was saying.

"Fine you want me to ask for help... I need help Dylan... I need money and I need a break... Nat has me working every day and David has me working every night... I don't even see my family... I can't do this anymore!" Brandon said defeated.

"How much?" Was all Dylan said as he reached for his check book.

"Kelly can't know about this... any of it!" Brandon said not really wanting her to know how bad it really was... she was already stressed enough.

"She won't... how much do you need?" Dylan asked again.

"Just enough to pay Crystal's medical bills... I can take care of the rest!" Brandon said as Dylan grabbed a pen off the desk.

"Here this should cover it..." He said handing the check over.

Brandon took a look at the check and noticed that it was more than enough to cover the medical bills... in fact it was enough to cover all of their bills. He couldn't accept the check... not for that much, but when he tried handing it back to Dylan, it just got pushed back at him. Dylan knew how bad things were getting at the Walsh house and he just couldn't stand seeing them running themselves further into the ground. The fact was that both Brandon and Kelly had maxed out all of their credit cards just so that they could make it this far... Dylan was just trying to make it a little easier on them. If he didn't both Kelly and Brandon would end up in the hospital with how much stress they were putting on themselves.

"I'm not taking it back so take it and use it..." Dylan said as he got up to leave.

"Thanks man!" Brandon said putting the check in his pocket.

"Just take care of yourself and that family of yours." Dylan said walking out the door.

Brandon took one last look around the room before he to walked out of those doors forever. He thought about all the things that had happened in the newsroom... all the times Kelly would stop by just to say hi... or give him an idea for a story... and man did she give him a lot of those! He remembered the day they opened the Beat... Steve was a mess but they managed to get the paper out before the deadline. He smiled as he held the door handle and slowly closed the door on that chapter of his life.

**_Now Wear This..._**

The twins were in the back room taking their nap while Kelly fixed some of the racks so that they looked neat again. They had finally gotten a break in the day... the people had finally began to dwindle as the work day came to a close. Donna looked over at her friend and noticed that she looked as if she could fall over dead at any moment. She knew Kelly was pushing herself, and she admired her spirit but she also knew that she needed a break... she was wearing herself to thin and if she wasn't careful she would put herself in the hospital.

"Kel, take the kids and go home... I'll lock up!" Donna said worried that Kelly was going to over-do it tonight.

"I'm fine Donna... plus Brandon isn't going to be home until late... I can't just sit at home waiting for him again." Kelly said moving on to a new rack.

"Instead of waiting up for him... why don't you try sleeping... I hear it is good for you!" Donna said trying to make her smile.

"Thanks for trying Donna but it's not that simple..." Before she could finish someone walked through the open door.

"Hey Kel... I thought you could use a break!" Kate said going up to her and giving her a hug.

"Wait a minute..." Kelly said taking a good look at Kate's face. "Just Checking!" She said noticing that she was still the normal Kate.

"For starters... just because we are going through a tough time at home does not mean I am going to go back to the drugs... I told you I was going to stay clean this time and I meant what I said. I came to tell you that Brandon is on his way home... David didn't need him tonight!" Kate said walking in back like she normally did to get the twins.

"Did he hear what the virdict was yet?" Donna asked curious.

"They won the case but they are still closing the Beat... they lost most of their readers and it would be like starting all over again." Kate said as she came back with two sleeping toddlers...she was just repeating what Brandon had explained to her over the phone a few minutes ago.

"Your sure you don't need me to stay?" Kelly said looking Donna straight in the eye.

"Go... I'll be fine." Donna finally said.

Kelly and Kate took the twins and walked out the door. As they did Donna locked the door behind them and watched them disappear into the darkness of the night. She would have loved to go with them but there was a lot of work she needed to do.

**_Casa Walsh_**

Kelly was the first to fall onto the couch as she was totally wiped out from everything that had gone on that day. She had already taken a quick shower and changed so that Brandon wouldn't notice that she had been working all day. It wasn't that she didn't want him knowing what she was doing... it was just that she had made such a fuss about wanting to stay home that she just decided it would be better if she didn't tell him.

"Hey I thought you would be in bed by now?" Brandon asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Not tired..." Kelly said as a yawn made its way to her mouth.

"Yeah right... is that why you are yawning?" He teased.

"You're in a good mood today what happened?" Kelly asked noticing that he was smiling.

"Well as a matter of fact something did happen today... I am now able to write again and first thing tomorrow I will be looking for a job at one of the local papers." Brandon said kisssing her on the cheek.

"Hey wait a minute you missed a spot!" Kelly said pointing to her lips.

"I put the kids to bed... Okay guys you have a room for that sorta stuff!" Kate said coming down the stairs.

"Go to bed Kate..." Brandon said kissing Kelly again.

"I would but you're kinda making out on my bed!" Kate informed her cousin.

"She's right Brandon..." Kelly said pulling away from Brandon with a grin on her face.

Kelly got up off the couch and gave Kate a hug before she looked back at Brandon and headed up the stairs. Tonight was the first night that he had been home early in about two weeks... she wasn't about to waste her time with him. Brandon gave Kate a pat on the back as he to went up the stairs to his room. Kate knew what was going to happen so she decided that it would be the perfect time to take a walk over to Brenda and Dylan's place.

**_Next morning..._**

Brandon and Kelly were woken up by a loud ringing... it was the phone. Kelly glanced at the clock before grabbing the phone to answer it. _Who could be calling at six in the morning... on a Saturday no less? _She thought as she politely answered the phone. Brandon on the other hand just rolled over and closed his eyes again.

"Hello?" He heard Kelly asked. "Yeah he's right here... Brandon it's for you!" She said handing him the phone.

"Yeah?" Brandon asked a little annoyed that he had been woken up.

"Mr. Walsh... this is Jeff Marks..." He wasn't able to finish.

"Ah... Mr. Marks editor of the LA Chronicle what is it that I can do for you today?" Brandon asked his mood changing drastically.

"Well... for starters congrats on the win yesterday... but the real reason I am calling is I read the article you sent in a few weeks ago and I loved it!" Jeff said into the phone.

"I never sent in anything... not in the past few weeks anyway!" Brandon was a little confused but what the heck it was the LA Chronicle.

"Really... it came from your email address... I could have sworn it had your name on it... about the restoration of the park?" He questioned.

"Sanders..." Brandon said looking out the window. "Mr. Marks I apreciate you reading it but it was never suppose to be sent out." Brandon said.

"I don't know who this Sanders is but I would love to thank him for getting me in touch with one of the most talented writers I have ever met... and let me tell you I have met a lot of them."

"Thank you again..." Brandon said wondering what this man really wanted.

"I'd like to meet with you... say tomorrow one o'clock in the afternoon, at my office?" He questioned.

"Sounds great... see you then." Brandon said hanging up. "Did I ever mention how nutts I think Steve is?" He asked as Kelly just stared at him.

"Many times why?" Kelly asked.

"He just got me an interview with Jeff Marks... editor of the LA Chronicle... remind me to thank him later..." Brandon said as she congratulated him.

Kelly smiled happily... last night was the first night she had actually slept in a long time. She was glad David didn't need him to bartend last night because that meant that she had her pillow. Brandon had always been somewhat of a cuddler and that was what she liked about him... it wasn't that he was sexy... although that helped... it was that he would hold her in a way that always made her feel safe. For the first time in the past month he had held her like that again and she had never felt safer than she had last night. It was nice having him home with her and if she only knew what Dylan had done for them the day before life would be perfect.


	11. I Need A Hero!

**_Casa Walsh _**

It had been about two months since the court case… and two months since the Beat was closed down forever. It had also been two months since Brandon had heard anything from Jeff Marks about the position at the LA Chronicle. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch before he had to work another shift at the Peach Pit… Things were starting to get better, he wasn't over working himself anymore, mainly because he no longer had to worry about Crystal's medical bills… plus Kate decided that she was going to help out too and got a job at a sporting goods store.

Kelly on the other hand still worried about how they were going to make it… she had no idea how Brandon had managed to pay off the medical bills and the credit cards but she wasn't about to mess with a good thing either. Things weren't perfect but at least they weren't horrible. At least that was what she thought before she got a phone call from the bank. She was up in their bedroom when the phone rang so she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked happily.

"Hello, may I please speak with a Brandon or Kelly Walsh?" The woman on the other end of the phone asked.

"I'm Kelly Walsh what can I do for you?" Kelly asked sitting down on the bed, curious as to what the woman wanted.

"My name is Gloria Wells and I am calling about your home loan… As I understand it you missed last month's mortgage payment." She said as kindly as she could.

"I'm sorry about that… I don't know what happened to it… I know I wrote it… I will send another check in the mail right away." Kelly tried to say… she really didn't know what had happened; she had told Brandon to mail the check right away.

"Mrs. Walsh it's not that simple… you missed last month's payment and the month before the check bounced… what is going on?" The woman asked getting a little more critical.

"Things have been kind of ruff on us lately… Our daughter got really sick and my husband lost his job… so we've just been trying to keep up…" Kelly tried to explain and it sounded like Gloria was sympathizing.

"How old is your daughter?" She asked a slight smile seemed to be on her face.

"She's a little over a year old…" Kelly said smiling herself.

"Well, because I have a daughter that same age I guess I can give you a little help… You have until the end of the month to be caught up on the mortgage or the bank will be foreclosing… I'm sorry that is the best I can do." Gloria said feeling more than sorry for her.

"Thanks… I'll get that payment to you as soon as I can!" Kelly said wondering how they were going to come up with enough money to catch up the payments.

"I know you will… have a nice day!" Gloria said hanging up the phone.

Kelly just sat on the bed stunned. How could she be so nice one minute and then drop a bomb like that on her? Kelly was trying her hardest not to cry, but in truth that was all she felt like doing the past few months. Finally she looked over at the window and saw Dylan playing catch with Jacob in the backyard… she didn't want to ask him to help them but she really didn't have any other choice… she wanted to keep the house and she knew that he would help her if she asked. The trouble was, telling Brandon that she was getting help from Dylan.

"Hey, Kel! Who was on the phone?" Kate asked popping her head in the door before heading off to her afternoon job at the sporting goods store.

"Nobody important… have a good day at work." Kelly said as she headed downstairs as well.

"See you later Brandon… first day don't want to be late." Kate said heading out the door.

"Have fun!" Brandon called after her.

"Bran… the bank called… we have until the end of the month to pay them everything we owe or we're out…" Kelly started to say as she sat down next to him.

"Don't worry Kel… nothing is going to happen to this house." Brandon reassured her.

"I was thinking… maybe we could ask Brenda and Dylan to loan us some money… just so we don't lose the house!" Kelly tried to explain.

"NO… I'll figure something else out… I've already asked him for so much already." Brandon tried to cover his butt, but Kelly was on to him.

"What have you asked him for?" Kelly asked wondering if it was advice or money.

"He paid Crystal's medical bills… and the credit cards… I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to think I failed." Brandon said looking away from her.

" Brandon… I don't think you failed… look at you… you've been working two jobs so that we can keep food on the table… if anything you are showing everyone how great you are!" Kelly said lifting his spirits a little.

"I guess you're right… I just wish that Jeff Marks would get back to me on that job offer." Brandon said wanting that job so much it hurt.

"He will just give him some time… he probably has quite a few applicants to go through. Don't give up yet." Kelly told him trying to forget the phone call.

"Okay I won't give up on him if you can promise me you will not ask Dylan and Brenda to help us financially… deal?" Brandon questioned as he took the last bite of his sandwich.

"Fine… but if we lose the house you are going to be sorry you didn't let them help us more." Kelly finally said.

"I knew you'd understand… I have to get back to the Pit see you tonight." Brandon said getting up to leave.

"I thought David needed you tonight?" Kelly said remembering him mentioning that earlier.

"Okay, then I guess I will see you early in the morning… unless you decide to fall asleep on me." Brandon said heading out the door.

Kelly sat at the table a little while longer thinking about how she was going to get around the promise she made to Brandon. She didn't want to go behind his back but something was telling her that if she didn't do something they were going to lose the house. Just then an idea came to her and she decided that it was worth a shot. She picked up the phone and dialed the long distance number.

"Hello…" Cindy said in a very bubbly tone.

"Hi Cindy its Kelly…" Kelly started.

"I know who you are Kelly… how are you?" She asked curious on why she was calling so late in the day.

"To tell you the truth things aren't looking so good lately."

"What do you mean by that sweetie?" Cindy said a little concerned about her.

"I got a call a few minutes ago from the bank… They are threatening to foreclose on the house if we can't pay the mortgage by the end of the month..." Kelly said unsure on if her idea was that great anymore.

" Brandon still hasn't found another job?" Cindy asked knowing why Kelly had called.

"No… we thought he was going to get the job at the LA Chronicle but they are taking their good old time getting back to us… I don't know what to do anymore!" Kelly couldn't bring herself to ask for help but Cindy knew that she wanted to.

"Don't give up something will come just give it a few more days… something is bound to happen." Cindy said just trying to get her to feel better.

"I guess I just needed someone to talk to… you know… someone who I don't see everyday."

"Talk to me as long as you need… I'm always here for you." Cindy said as the doorbell rang.

"Well I should probably let you get that… I'll call you with more news as soon as we get some." Kelly said hanging up the phone.

"Hope things get better for you sweets." Cindy said hanging up as well.

Kelly smiled glad that she had made the call… yeah she had chickened out when it came down to asking for help with the house but she still got what she was looking for. Cindy was always there to talk whenever one of the gang needed her and truth be told Kelly wished that she really was her daughter. She loved her mom to pieces but with everything that had happened in their pasts she just wanted a mom… not a junkie, and not someone who wanted to be her friend… she wanted someone like Brandon and Brenda had. Someone who cared about what she did and what happened to her, was that to much to ask?

**_Peach Pit _**

Brandon had been running around the diner like a chicken with his head chopped off because things had gotten really busy in the past hour. The place was packed which wasn't unusual for this time of day. School had just let out and the kids were all filing in to the local hangout place. Brandon was suppose to be getting off of his shift but decided to stay when Nat asked him too.

"Hey Brandon phone call!" Nat called from the back as he brought another order out.

"Thanks Nat… Hello?" Brandon said as he grabbed the phone.

"Hey Mr. Marks called the house." Kelly said on the other end. "I told him you were there and he said he would be stopping by…"

"Thanks Kel… I gotta go my orders up… I'll see you when I get home." Brandon said not wanting to let her go so fast but there really wasn't anything he could do.

"I'll be waiting!" Kelly said before she hung up the phone… she was really going to try to stay awake until he got home.

Brandon hung up the phone and grabbed his order before rushing it out to table seven. He went over to another table and took their order before heading back to the counter. As he turned around he came face to face with Jeff Marks of the LA Chronicle.

"Kelly said I would find you here but I didn't know you worked here…" Jeff said as Brandon fumbled for an answer.

"Yeah well… Nat here was the only one willing to give me my old job back… I use to work here in high school." Brandon said trying to be honest and not reveal to much of what was going on.

"Well how do you think he would feel if you were to say get something better…" Jeff left the question just hanging in the air.

"Does this mean that you are offering me the journalist position?" Brandon asked waiting for the answer… almost like a child waiting to open up a birthday gift.

"You start Monday morning… seven sharp!" Mr. Marks said watching his face brighten. "Now what is good to eat here?" He asked grabbing the menu off the counter.

"Well I would try the Mega-burger with everything and a chocolate shake… and to top it off a piece of peach pie for desert!" Brandon said changing his whole attitude.

"Since you're so certain I guess I will have that and I won't be needing this." He said as he handed the menu back to him.

"Coming right up!" Brandon said disappearing into the back after putting the order in. "Nat I'll be right back I gotta run home and grab something." He said grabbing his keys.

"Hurry back… I don't know if Ann can handle this by herself yet." Nat commented as he watched Brandon leave out the back door.

**_Casa Walsh _**

Kelly was sitting on the couch with Crystal and Caleb as she waited for Kate to get back from her first day on the job. Kelly had put on The Little Mermaid because she hadn't watched it in a while and it was Crystal's favorite. As she heard the front door open and thought that it was Kate.

"Kate is that you?" She asked as Crystal and Caleb both shushed her.

"Nope it's just me!" Brandon said with a giant smile on his face.

"I thought you didn't get home until late…" Kelly somewhat questioned.

"I just had to tell you my good news!" Brandon said once again leaving her hanging in suspense.

"And… what is the good news?" She asked as the twins shushed them again.

"Jeff Marks stopped by and I got the job… I start Monday morning!" He said as she jumped up off the couch.

"That's great… we can keep the house… we can keep the house right?" She asked making sure.

"I'm talking to the bank in the morning… I'll take care of it." Brandon said as she hugged him.

"So when are you getting home tonight?" Kelly asked him wondering if he was still going to help David out or if he was going to call out.

"Around one… unless David lets me off early…" He said almost like he wanted her to call in a favor for him.

"I'll see what I can do… you just get back to Nat I'm sure he is dying right about now… it sounded really busy when I called." Kelly said as she gave him a quick kiss and practically shoved him out the door. "I'll see you tonight!" She called to him as he reached the car.

As Kelly walked back inside and sat back down on the couch a sigh escaped her mouth… she was so happy that things were finally starting to turn around for them. The family was healthy, and a job had come their way… one that was worth waiting the three and a half months for. No longer were they going to have to struggle to find a way to make everything work out… those days were over. They could finally live their lives again… the only thing she had left to do was talk her brother into giving Brandon the night off. She picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew so well.

"Hey Kel… what's up?" David said knowing exactly who was calling him.

"I need you to do me a favor… Brandon just got a job and I was wondering if you could let him off tonight…" Kelly said as David cut in.

"No problem Kel… I really didn't need him tonight anyway… I was just giving him the hours because I knew you guys needed the money." He said reading her mind.

"Thanks I appreciate this so much!!!" Kelly said as she hung up the phone… of course then she had to call Brandon and let him know.

"Peach Pit!" Brandon said into the phone.

"See you in a few hours…" Kelly said forgetting to let him know who she was.

"Kel… That you?" He asked.

"Yes Brandon it's me… David said it wasn't a problem… I'll see you soon." She said getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Have I told you how much I love you right now?" Brandon said not wanting to hang up the phone yet.

"I can imagine but you really need to get back to work." Kelly said not waiting for him to answer before she hung up.

Brandon stared at the phone wondering why she had hung up on him but yet realizing he needed to get back to work before Nat got on his case about work ethic. He then thought about how if he started working now the night would go by so much faster.


	12. A Day At The Beach

Chapter 11: A Day At The Beach

**_Casa Walsh Master Bedroom _**

As the sun was rising Brandon was lying on his side of the bed thinking about how perfect his life had become since he had moved back to Beverly Hills. Not only had he moved back but he had gotten the love of his life once again. The past two years just kept replaying in his mind as he watched the sun come through the bedroom window… he wanted to get up and take a walk on the beach but he didn't want to wake Kelly up.

Kelly on the other hand was staring up at the ceiling wondering what had changed Jeff Marks mind… and why he had waited until now to tell Brandon he had the job, when he probably had known all along that he was going to hire him. Was there another power, bigger than them, that was watching out for them? This was a question that she had been thinking about a lot lately and somehow the answer seemed to escape her every time. It wasn't like it was rocket science or anything… she just wanted to know who it could be.

"Hey Brandon are you awake?" She finally asked him.

"Yeah…" He slowly asked wondering what she was thinking.

"Do you think someone is watching us?" She asked turning to face him.

"What do you mean by watching us?" Brandon said propping himself up on his elbow.

"Lately right when things seem to get really bad it is almost like someone is there just to make sure things get better… Like Mr. Marks calling out of the blue to offer you that job!" She said as she sat up in the bed.

"Kel did anyone ever tell you… you think too much?" Brandon somewhat asked and somewhat commented.

"Ha-Ha-Ha… did anyone ever tell you… you are hilarious in the mornings?" She replied.

"I guess I deserved that…" Brandon began.

"I guess you did…" She replied just as Kate poked her head in the door.

"Guys… sorry to interrupt but Brenda and Dylan were wondering if we would like to join them at the Beach for the day… Dylan says the waves are spectacular this morning!" Kate said with so much enthusiasm that Brandon and Kelly had to laugh.

"Tell them we will be there in an hour." Brandon said as Kelly smiled.

"So much for spending the morning alone…" Kelly said as the door closed.

**_The Beach _**

True to his word, Brandon, Kelly, Kate and the twins showed up at the beach exactly one hour later. Dylan was grabbing his board out of the car when they got there and Brenda was down by the water with Jacob, Donna, and David building a sandcastle. Kate grabbed the spare board out of Dylan's car and the two headed down to the water so that the lesson could begin.

"B… are you sure you don't want to try again?" Dylan asked knowing that Brandon would give anything to stay on that board for more than two seconds.

"Actually man, that castle looks like it needs a few more building hands." Brandon said as he watched the mountain of sand cave into itself.

"Suit yourself but if you change your mind you know where we will be." Dylan said as they headed to the water.

Brandon and Kelly took the twins down to where the rest of the gang was sitting and soon they were playing in the sand with their cousin. Kelly sat down next to Donna and watched as Brandon grabbed a bucket and started filling it with sand. David was helping the boys pile the sand up into a big mound and Crystal was busy helping Brandon fill the bucket.

"How goes the build?" Kelly asked as Brenda sat down next to them.

"I don't even know why I bother helping… the guys don't listen to anything I say." Brenda said watching the pile flatten again.

"I can go and make them listen…" Donna started.

"And how are you going to do that?" Brenda and Kelly both asked.

"I have my ways…" Donna said with a wicked grin.

"Right Donna!" Kelly said as she turned to see how Kate was coming with her surfing lesson.

"What?" Donna asked wondering why they didn't believe her.

"Well… Breaks over better get back there before Crystal misses me!" Brenda said heading back to the wreckage that use to be a mountain of sand.

"Kel what so interesting over there… Oh… how's she doing?" Donna asked noticing Kate and Dylan in the water.

"So far she has fallen of the board twice and managed to stand once… it's not as easy as it looks." Kelly said remember the first and only time she had tried it.

"You tried it?" Donna asked a little curious on the answer.

"Tried being the key word… Dylan use to bug me all the time when we were little to surf with him… one day I gave in. Only problem was I never actually stood up in the water… I fell off as soon as I attempted to stand!" Kelly said cringing as Kate fell again.

"Ouch… that one looked like it hurt…" Donna said as they both got up and walked towards where Kate and Dylan were on the beach.

"I'm never going to get this Dylan!" Kate yelled.

"Yes you will… not everyone is a natural… it takes practice!" Dylan said as Kelly and Donna walked up to them.

"Kate, looking good out there!" Kelly said trying to make her feel a little better.

"You think?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, you're doing a whole lot better than Brandon or I ever did!" Kelly said as Donna just stood there.

"It took Brandon all day to stand up on that board and Kelly here never made it that far…" Dylan informed her.

"Can we try it again?" Kate said getting her determination back.

"Let's go!" Dylan said as they headed back into the water.

"So why isn't Steve here?" Donna asked as they headed back to the sand castle which had actually made a little progress.

"I think he was suppose to have lunch with his mom today… but I'm not sure if he actually went." Kelly said noticing the change to the castle. "Looks like they decided to listen to you Bren!" She commented.

"Yeah it actually looks like a castle now!" Donna said sitting down next to David.

"J.J. decided he was going to start another pile that's why." Brandon said as he and Crystal turned another bucket upside-down.

"Daddy… tuck!" Crystal shouted as she tried to lift the bucket.

"It's not stuck Crystal… see?" Brandon said as he tapped the top a few times and lifted the bucket in the air.

Crystal stared in awe as she watched the bucket slide easily away from the sand clump. Before long the castle was done and the group was now tossing a football back and forth with the kids just to keep them occupied. Kate had mastered the board by the end of the day and was now trying to teach Caleb how to throw the ball, but the only place he managed to get the ball was stuck in the sand.

Soon the sun was setting and Crystal was asleep in Kelly's arms as they all watched the sun disappear under the water. Nothing was more beautiful than the sun setting on the beach and Kelly was glad that they all decided to hang out that day. Caleb was lying on a towel passed out from all the excitement of the day and Jacob was right next to him. Brandon was sitting behind Kelly as she rested her head on his chest. Donna and David were leaning up against the bags and Kate was helping Brenda and Dylan pack up all their stuff. _This was the perfect ending to the perfect day!_ Kelly thought to herself.


	13. Climbing Up The Ladder

**_Casa Walsh Kitchen _**

It had been two months since Brandon had gotten the job with the LA Chronicle and things had been going great. So great that Jeff Marks wanted to speak with Brandon about possible moving up in the company. That meeting was supposed to happen later that morning and Brandon was a nervous wreck. He was sitting at the table drinking his third cup of coffee when Kelly came down with the kids.

"Okay, that pot was full twenty minutes ago how many cups have you had?" Kelly asked after she looked at the coffee pot.

"Three… why?" Brandon asked as he took another sip.

"Okay I am cutting you off!" Kelly said shaking her head as she smiled and poured the rest of the pot down the drain.

"I have to go anyways so I will see you tonight!" Brandon said as he got up and set his coffee cup in the sink, kissed his family goodbye and headed out the door.

"Good luck!" Kelly said as she turned back to the twins. "Daddy looked a little nervous huh?" She somewhat asked them.

The twins just laughed as they climbed up into their booster seats at the table and waited patently for their breakfast. Kelly went around to the cupboard and grabbed out three bowls and the box of cheerios and set them on the table. Then she took three spoons out of the drawer and sat down at the table with the twins to eat. Of course as soon as she sat down she realized she forgot the milk so she got up and went to the fridge to grab it before sitting down again.

**_LA Chronicle Jeff Marks' Office_**

Brandon sat in the chair across from Jeff and waited nervously for him to say something. It wasn't that he had anything to be nervous about but it was just something about being in his boss' office that just made him feel like he was in some sort of trouble. Of course nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to hear… It was something that would demand less of his time and provide him with more money. After what had seemed like an eternity Jeff spoke up.

" Brandon as you may know already… your work is exceptional and we are very pleased with what you have brought to the Chronicle… this is why we have decided to promote you to Executive Editor." Jeff said with a slight grin.

"You want me to be the head of the Editing Department?" Brandon asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely, there will be no more working at all hours of the day to get your story and no more taking your work home with you. We love how dedicated you are to your job, but there come a time when you need to realize where you would better suit the company and you would be better off as the Executive Editor. You have a new office and Judy will show you there now if you like." Brandon nodded and Jeff pushed a button on his desk.

"Yes Mr. Marks?" A woman's voice could be heard coming from the speaker on his desk.

"Judy… could you please show Mr. Walsh to his new office?" He said into the speaker.

"Sure thing Mr. Marks!" Judy said before she popped her head in the door a moment later.

"Thank you Mr. Marks!" Brandon said as they stood up and shook hands before Brandon was to follow Judy to his office.

"Oh, and Brandon… call me Jeff!" Jeff said as Brandon left the room.

Judy led Brandon down the hall towards the first elevator bank and turned the corner. As they came to the second elevator bank she pressed the up arrow and waited for the elevator doors to open. Brandon followed her into the elevator noting which bank it was that brought him to the office and waited for the elevator to stop. It stopped on the seventh floor and Judy began to lead him down another long hallway. His office was the corner office at the end of the hallway and man, was it huge.

"Here we are Mr. Walsh if there is anything else I can do for you don't hesitate to ask!" Judy said as she backed out of the way and began down the hall.

"Thank you Judy!" Brandon called after her.

Inside the room was a large oak desk that sat in the center of the room. The back wall was nothing but shelves with books on them. Windows lined the left wall and a sofa sat off on the right side of the room. As he sat down at the desk he noticed the pictures of his family had already been moved for him and were placed in almost the same places they had been in his old cubicle. Brandon sighed as he took the phone in his hand and called Kelly at home.

**_Casa Walsh Living Room _**

Kelly was sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch as she helped Crystal and Caleb put together a puzzle of the world. The phone was sitting on the coffee table so that if it rang like she knew it would she wouldn't have to get up. Crystal was sitting in her lap and as she leaned forward to grab another piece the phone rang. Caleb stood up and took the phone to Kelly.

"Here Mama…" He said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you Caleb! Hello?" She asked as she answered the phone.

"Hey it's me!" Brandon said but before he could get any further.

"Why hello Me... How are you Me?" Kelly teased; she was in a particularly good mood that day.

"Ha, Ha, Ha… very funny Kel… I just called to tell you I'll be home early." Brandon said as he looked around his new office.

"Why would you be coming home early I thought you were there until seven?" Kelly asked her here mood suddenly changing to concerned.

"New job title new hours… I'll be home at four thirty." Brandon said before hanging up.

"See you then." Kelly said as she hung up the phone as well.

**_Two Weeks Later…_**

Things have been going great for everyone at the Casa Walsh. It was seven in the morning and Brandon was heading downstairs to grab a quick cup of coffee and head to the office. Of course as he got to the stairs he forgot to check to make sure the baby gate at the top latched shut. He also didn't realize Caleb following him. Brandon grabbed his coffee and ran out the door. Caleb got to the gate just as the front door shut behind Brandon.

"Daddy me go too!" Caleb called as he put his hands on the gate.

Usually when he did this nothing happened because usually it was locked, but today as he leaned against the gate it swung open and Caleb lost his footing. The year and a half old toddler tumbled head first down the stairs the gate locking behind him as he made a loud thump as he hit the foyer floor.

Kelly heard the thump and ran into the hallway. She didn't see Caleb, which was odd, considering that she heard him in the hallway a second ago. Crystal on the other hand, knew that something was wrong and slowly walked out of her room past Kelly and over to the stairs. She cautiously put her hands on the gate and looked past it. As she saw her brother lying on the floor at the base of the stairs she screamed. Kelly ran over to her to see what it was she had seen that made her scream like that.

"What is it Crystal…" She started but as soon as she saw Caleb lying there she unlocked the gate and practically slid down the stairs to get to him. " Crystal stay upstairs!" Kelly yelled as she checked to see if Caleb was breathing. "Come on Caleb… please be okay… please!" She begged.

He was lying on his stomach with his head turned to the left side and bent down under his collar bone. He right leg was twisted to the right and turned up… his foot turned inward. His arms were twist around him as if he was giving himself a backwards hug. Kelly bent down as close as she could get to his face without physically touching him, no matter how badly she wanted to pick him up she knew she couldn't. She turned her head to the side so she could hear better and soon could hear a faint breath escape Caleb's mouth.

"Mama?" Crystal tried to question what was going on but didn't know what to say.

" Crystal stay up there… its okay Mommy isn't going anywhere." She tried to stay calm but in truth she wanted to scream.

She blew Crystal a kiss through the air trying to make her feel a little bit better and it worked… the little girl smiled. Kelly then closed her eyes to say a little prayer for Caleb before she got up and grabbed the phone. She called the emergency number and with a shaky voice as she was fighting back the tears she told them what was wrong.

"My son is lying on the floor… He's not moving…" Kelly started to explain his position on the floor but instead broke down into sobs.

"Is he breathing at all?" The man asked.

"Yes… barely…" Kelly said as she slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Okay… we have an ambulance on the way…. Would you like me to stay on the phone with you until they get there?" The man asked.

"No… My daughter is upstairs I should be with her… thank…you…" Kelly said trailing off as she placed the phone on the receiver.

She sat there for a few more minutes before pulling herself up off the floor and heading back into the living room. She saw Caleb lying there on the floor and the tears began to fall again. She decided to check on him one more time before walking up the stairs to get Crystal. She definitely didn't want Crystal anywhere near the stairs ever again. As soon as she had Crystal in her arms she heard the sirens getting closer to the house… it was only a matter of time before they would be at the door. Kelly decided it would be easier for them if she had the door open and was ready for them to come in.

As the ambulance pulled up to the house two guys jumped out and grabbed a bag before heading to the door. The driver parked the ambulance and got out as well. He had another bag in his hand and ran into the house. The sirens were still blaring and the lights were flashing all around. All Kelly could see was the lights flashing as the tears continued to fall…_ So much for being strong for Crystal…_she thought as she led the guys to where Caleb was lying.

"How long has he been like this?" One of the guys asked.

"I don't know about twenty minutes I'd say." Kelly said as the team moved Caleb carefully onto the stretcher.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" The driver asked.

"I think he fell down the stairs… but the gate was locked I-I don't know how he fell." Kelly said holding Crystal as tight as she could.

"Well… from what I can tell he is breathing, so it isn't the worst it could be but I'm not going to lie… he's in pretty bad shape." The driver continued. "Did you want to ride with?" He asked.

"Yes!" Was all she said as she followed the team out to the ambulance.

Once they were all inside and Caleb was secured the driver took off in the direction of LA Memorial Hospital. Kelly just held Crystal and watched Caleb… she wanted him to be okay… she wished that none of this ever had happened. She wanted it to be her on that stretcher and not her precious little boy. A million things were running through her mind when all of a sudden she looked into Caleb's face and she could have sworn that she saw his eyes blink…

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I am horrible I left it at a bad spot but I had too... after all it is Cliffhanger Friday! I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can hopefully tomorrow but definately by Sunday night. 


	14. You Broke Him!

**_LA Memorial Hospital Intensive Care Unit _**

It had been two weeks since Caleb's fall and he was still lying in that bed… nothing had changed. He was still in a coma but at least his body was healing well, Kelly sat in the chair next to him just watching him sleep… hoping he would wake up soon. She had been a mess the past few weeks... Brandon had been screamed at almost every time she had seen him. He didn't even want to be in the same room as her anymore. This had changed their relationship and as much as he wanted to be with his family he knew it would be better if he just stayed away from the hospital while Kelly was there.

"How ya holding up?" David asked as he stood in the doorway of Caleb's room.

"I've been better." She replied looking over at her step brother for a brief moment before letting her eyes fall back to her helpless son.

" Brandon said he's been doing a lot better than last week."

"How is Brandon… we aren't really on speaking terms right now." Kelly said watching Caleb's eyes move under his eyelids.

"Not so good Kel… when he came by to see Crystal last night he looked like he hadn't slept in days…" David started to say.

"Thanks for taking care of Crystal the past few days… I just can't leave him… you know?" Kelly said not knowing what to say about Brandon so she decided to change the subject.

"No one really knows what to do or say for that matter… I can say we all really miss you!" David said coming further into the room.

"I miss them too… so what is going on with you and Donna?" Kelly was tired of talking about sad things… she wanted Caleb to get better but talking about what happened wasn't going to make that happen.

"Well, I got the ring…" David started but was soon cut off.

"Let me see it!" Kelly said as a smile spread across her face, the first smile she had given since Caleb's accident.

"It's not huge or anything but I think she will like it…" David said pulling it out of his pocket.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Kelly said opening the velvet box.

She stared at the ring inside… speechless… David sure knew how to pick out the perfect ring. It wasn't extravagant by any means but it was simple… just like Donna had always been. The diamond was about a half carat and had a round cut to it… the band was white gold and had two small diamond studs on either side of the bigger diamond. As Kelly looked closer she saw the engraving on the inside of the band… it read, "Love Always." David watched as she looked back up at him… she had a tear in her eye and as she handed him back the ring she told him…

"She wouldn't be able to say no to this… You did good!" She smiled again but then she heard a cough coming from Caleb and turned to check on him.

David followed Kelly over to the bed to check on Caleb, but as they got there Caleb's eyes fluttered under the lids almost as if he were trying to open them. Kelly took his small hand in hers and gently used her thumb to stroke the back of his hand. Slowly the small boy's eyelids began to flutter and soon they were straining to stay open. Caleb was awake! His head started to turn towards Kelly and that was when she knew for sure that he was no longer sleeping.

"Hey sweetie…" She choked out through her tears, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Hey slugger… how ya feeling?" David asked giving Kelly a side hug to let her know that everything was going be fine.

Caleb tried to say something but the tube in his throat made it hard for anything to come out. Instead David went to find the doctor and Kelly just stayed by Caleb's bedside and continued to stroke his hand. She wiped her tears away with her other hand and continued to reassure her baby boy that everything was going to be okay and he would be able to come home soon.

"I see someone's awake?" The doctor questioned walking up to the bed and checking on a few of the machines.

"When can we take him home?" Kelly asked as she watched the doctor's every move.

"Well… it looks like his bones are healing nicely I would say he should be able to go home by the end of the week… but just to be sure I would like to run a few more tests."

"You hear that slugger… one more week here and you are home free!" David said resuming his position next to his sister.

"David… why don't you go and ask Donna that question and then let everyone know he's awake… I'm going to stay here for a while." Kelly began as the doctor left the room.

"I'll do that if you call Brandon and tell him." David said knowing that she really needed to patch things up with Brandon and the only way she was going to do that was if she forgave him for leaving that day.

"I will… now go!" Kelly said as David quickly walked out the door.

As soon as David left the room Kelly picked up the phone at the side of the bed and began dialing Brandon's office number. She knew that was where he was going to be, it was where he had been the past few weeks. He knew she didn't want him at the hospital when she was there so he spent most of his time at work. He even decided to stay with David and Donna instead of going home because he knew Kelly was mad at him even if it wasn't entirely his fault and wasn't about to make things worse… plus that was were Crystal was staying and he wanted to be close to her if he couldn't be close to his son.

**_The Beach Apartment _**

Donna had been in the living room watching cartoons with Crystal all morning while Kate tended to the store. It was Saturday so she wasn't working her other job and since everything had happened with Caleb she offered to help Donna and Kelly with the store. It was a little before eleven when David came through the front door and plopped down next to the girls on the couch.

"So how was everything at the hospital?" Donna asked more concerned with how Kelly was because she hadn't been there to see Crystal in a few days.

"Things with Kelly are great… Caleb's awake and should be able to come home by the end of the week…"

"Really… let's go then!" Donna said cutting him off.

"Wait a minute… there is something I want to ask you first." David said his hand on her arm as she tried to get up.

"This better be important!" She warned.

"I know this isn't the best time to be asking this but if I don't Kelly is going to shoot me so I figured I better just say it…" David was nervous and Donna could tell he only babbled when he was nervous.

"David just ask me the question already!" Donna said trying to ease his nerves.

"Will you…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black velvet box and opened it up in front of her. "Marry me?" He finally asked.

"Oh My God!" Donna exclaimed.

"What?" David asked.

"Yes!" She shouted after the shock had worn off a little.

"Really?" David asked watching her head bounce up and down as she shook her head 'yes.'

Donna threw her arms around David as Crystal watched not understanding why they were so excited… instead she just went back to watching cartoons. David just smiled over at her and hugged Donna as tight as he could. Things were going great for him. His nephew was awake and was going to be just fine and he was finally marrying the woman he had loved since high school, and if he was right Kelly was on the phone mending things up with Brandon.

"Well, we still have to tell Brenda, Dylan, and Steve about Caleb so let's go." David said pulling away so that he could see Donna's face.

Donna just nodded still a little shocked as she took Crystal's hand and lead her into the other room to find her socks and shoes before they headed out to find the rest of the gang. David grabbed his keys off the table and went down to the car and waited for the girls to get there.

**_The Peach Pit_**

Brenda and Dylan were sitting at a table with Jacob when Steve came up behind them and sat down in one of the empty seats. He seemed a bit down about something but they weren't sure what. Just as Steve was about to tell them what was up David and Donna walked in and the door chimed as Nat greeted them.

"Hey guys… How's the little man doing?" Nat asked referring to Caleb.

"Well… I thought we would tell everyone together so where is everyone?" David asked as Donna quickly pointed.

"Hey David what's up?" Brenda asked as she handed Jacob his juice.

"We just thought you would like to know a few things…" David began but Donna cut him off.

"Caleb's awake and we're getting married!" She all but shouted as Brenda jumped up out of her seat.

"That's great!" Brenda said hugging Donna.

"Caleb's awake?" Dylan asked making sure he heard correctly.

"Yeah… he opened his eyes a few hours ago." David said as he helped Crystal up into a seat.

"Hung-y!" Crystal shouted as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Chicken Fingers coming up!" Nat said patting her on the head as he smiled and went behind the counter again.

"We are going to head over to the hospital after lunch if you want to go." Donna said as she headed to the counter to tell Nat what they wanted.

**_LA Memorial Hospital Caleb's Room _**

Caleb had been moved out of the Intensive Care Unit as soon as he woke up and Kelly was still sitting right next to him. The tube had been taken out of his throat and he was now able to talk, but not too much. Kelly had called the Chronicle and Janet had answered the phone… she was apparently working with Brandon again and he wasn't there so Kelly told her everything. Janet left a message for Brandon and headed over to see Caleb and Kelly.

"I left a note for Brandon to stop by later." Janet said sitting down next to Kelly.

"Thanks for coming… I guess I just needed someone else to talk to." Kelly said smiling again.

"I'm just glad you chose to include me… Steve can be such a child sometimes." Janet said as she watched Caleb play with a stress ball.

"Take it from someone who had dated Steve… that will never change… he will always be a child!" Kelly said with a slight laugh.

"Can I help it if I love that Child?" Janet asked with a sheepish grin on her face.

"If you love the Child then tell the Child!" Kelly said just as the rest of the gang walked into the room.

"What child are we talking about?" Steve asked as Kelly and Janet both started laughing. "Did I miss something?" Steve asked watching the two.

"I think you two need to talk!" Kelly said as she took his hand and Janet's hand and put them together before pushing them towards the door.

"What was that about?" Brenda asked as she closed the door.

"Janet loves Steve and is afraid to tell him…" Kelly began.

"Do you blame her? Steve is a little crazy if you know what I mean." Dylan said using the universal sign for crazy.

"He's just a little slow on the uptake…" Kelly said as she noticed a flash in the room when the light came in through the window… "Oh my God Donna!" She exclaimed as she looked down at her friend's left hand. "Bout time David…" She teased side bumping her step brother.

They spent the next few hours just talking about everything that Kelly had missed the past few weeks. They even talked about some of the major stuff that went on in the hospital… not that much of that happened until that morning but they still talked about it. Brenda accidentally brought up Brandon during one of their conversations and noticed Kelly looking down at her hands again. Dylan just watched her as she played with her fingers… he knew things between them were ruff as he remembered talking to Brandon a few days earlier….

_Brandon had decided to take a walk on the beach and Dylan wanted to talk to him so he went along. The sun was about to set but that didn't matter to either of them as Brandon began to walk along the waters edge. Dylan didn't want to be the one to start the conversation so he just waited for Brandon to say something… anything at all would be fine. _

_"I don't understand why this is my fault…" He finally said. _

_"What man?" Dylan asked wanting Brandon to let out what he had been feeling… it was what Brenda had always done for him and it had always made him feel better. _

_"Kelly… she is blaming me for Caleb's fall… I wasn't even there! I swear she just doesn't want to admit she should have been watching him closer…I just don't get her sometimes." Brandon started to rant as he kicked the water. _

_"She just needs someone to blame and you were the easy target… plus did you make sure the gate locked when you went down the stairs?" Dylan asked not trying to be judgmental or anything. _

_"Oh My God… no I didn't… It is my fault!" Brandon said walking to where the sand was dry and sitting down with his head in his hands. _

_"Talk to her B… Tell her everything!" Dylan said sitting next to his friend. _

_"If she'll talk to me ever again!" Brandon said wanting to die where he sat. _

_"Punishing yourself isn't going to help any… just give her a call or stop by the hospital she's there all the time." Dylan said looking over at him with a grin. _

Dylan's thoughts were interrupted when Janet came rushing back into the room Steve trailing behind her. She went directly over to where Kelly was standing next to Caleb's bedside. Donna was also there holding Crystal's hand standing next to Brenda who was watching Caleb rest.

"Steve just asked me out on a date!" Janet said a giant smile plastered on her face.

"When?" Kelly asked wanting to know how much time they had to get her ready.

"Tonight!" Janet said as the room went quiet again… all eyes were on the door opening.

Brandon was standing on the other side of the door. He had heard the gang inside so he figured that it would be the perfect time to go in. He had been at the hospital all day but he was afraid to go in that room. He knew that Caleb had woken up and had been moved he just couldn't face Kelly yet. He was still kicking himself for not checking the baby gate and now has he opened the door he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"Hey guys… can I talk to Kelly alone?" He asked as everyone in the room began to file out. "Kel I know I have been a jerk but I need to talk to you." Brandon began.

"I'm glad you're here actually… Can you keep Caleb company so that I can help Janet get ready for her first official date with Steve?" She asked him pleading with her eyes.

"If you promise we will talk about this later." Brandon said obviously hurt by what she had said.

"Thanks… I love you!" She said kissing his cheek before leaving the room.

Brandon stood there wondering how she could still love him after everything that had happened between them. How could she trust him again after what he had done? He had forgotten to check something that had become a habit for him… or at least he thought it had become habit. He still loved her more than anything… maybe he was being too hard on himself… maybe she could forgive him, and maybe they would be okay.

**_Janet's Apartment _**

It was seven thirty and Steve was supposed to pick her up but he must have been running a little late. She didn't want to seem like she had been waiting so she stayed in her room and waited for the doorbell to ring. She made sure that everything she needed was with in her reach so that all she had to do was walk back into her room and grab everything.

Steve was standing outside the door to her apartment just standing there wondering if this was something he really wanted to start. Yes, he liked Janet and he wanted to do this the right way, but what was the right way? He kept wondering what that was, but then he looked down at his watch. He was suppose to be picking her up right now… however, he was frozen on the front step of her apartment. Finally, he got the courage to ring the bell.

"Hey Steve… I thought you were going to stand me up!" Janet said as she motioned for him to come in.

"Yeah… sorry about that… car trouble." He lied.

"Oh should we take my car?" She asked him.

"No I fixed the problem… ran out of gas…" He said as she disappeared into her room.

"Okay, I'm ready then." She said as the two headed out the door.


	15. Just Another Day In Paradise

**_LA Memorial Hospital _**

Brandon was sitting next to his son's bedside just watching him sleep when the door opened a little. He watched as Kelly poked her head in and smiled at him. Brandon had sent Crystal home with David earlier because he wanted to spend some time alone with Caleb. It was something he hadn't done in a while and with what Kelly had said earlier that evening he figured it was okay.

"Everything go okay at Janet's?" Brandon asked as she sat down next to him.

"As good as could be expected… so what did you want to talk about earlier?" Kelly asked knowing that this conversation was going to take all the strength she had left.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry I wasn't there when you needed me… I should have been, but I wasn't and for that I am sorry…"

" Brandon stop! I know this wasn't your fault… I just needed someone to blame and you weren't there when I wanted you to be so I just blamed you… I… I don't know…" Kelly knew what she wanted to tell him she just didn't know how to say it.

"Kel… it was just as much my fault as it was yours… I should have checked the gate… I guess I was just in a hurry to get to work on time and it just slipped my mind… that is no excuse I know… but it is the only one I have." Brandon wanted to ask if he could come home but wasn't sure if she was really ready to forgive him.

Kelly just turned away from Brandon and began to stroke Caleb's light brown hair. She watched his eyes move under their lids and tried to picture what he could be dreaming about. She knew that whatever it was it included both of his parents… she wanted Brandon home but she just couldn't seem to get past all the anger she had felt towards him the past few weeks. All she could think about was how helpless Caleb looked while he was in the coma. Then without any warning as to why she was blurting it out she just said it…

"I want you to come home!" She said it so fast that Brandon almost didn't understand it.

"Really?" Was all he could say… he didn't want to risk having this taken away from him.

"Well the doctor said that Caleb could come home in a few days and the house is really quiet without you there… I miss you… you know!" Kelly said her eyes still fixated on Caleb.

"I miss you too…" Brandon said as he put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

**_The Beach Apartment _**

David was giving Crystal her bath when Donna walked in… she had been helping Brenda out with the twins' big kid beds. Crystal was too busy to notice Donna come in, but David wasn't and he smiled as the little girl in the tub sent the suds flying towards him… giggling the whole time.

"Oh you think that is funny!" David said as he took a towel and wiped the suds from his face.

"I thought it was pretty funny!" Donna said a smile plastered on her face as she went over to them and took a seat on the side of the tub on a towel.

"Did Kelly go back to the hospital after the thing with Janet?" David asked knowing that all the girls had helped Janet.

"Yeah… she wanted to talk to Brandon, so she just gave us the key to the house." Donna said holding a towel out for Crystal.

"Okay kiddo… times up!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Crystal cried as David picked her up out of the tub and Donna wrapped her in the towel.

"I told you twenty minutes and then bedtime…" David continued to talk to her as they walked into one of the spare rooms.

Crystal continued to cry as Donna grabbed out some pajamas for her while David changed her into a fresh diaper. As they did this they realized that it was a whole lot easier just taking care of one child than it was two. Donna brought the clothes over to David and took over and helped her put on the clothes.

"How does Kelly manage two of them?" Donna asked out loud.

"My thoughts exactly… it is so much easier with one." David said catching on to where this was going. "Wait a minute what are you thinking?" He asked.

"Come on Crystal time for bed…" Donna said as the little girl pouted as she hopped into the big bed. "I'm not thinking anything David… at least nothing that you are thinking of." She said knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"Okay then… what are you thinking?" David asked curious.

"I was thinking about our wedding date… I think it should be sooner rather than later." She said with a grin… almost as if she knew something he didn't.

"Okay… Crystal you gonna be okay in here?" He asked the little girl… just like he had every night.

"Yeah…" Crystal pouted some more as Donna and David gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room.

**_LA Memorial Hospital Next Morning _**

Kelly had woken-up way before Brandon with this overwhelming need to throw-up… a feeling she hadn't had in a while. Brenda had just walked in the room and notice Brandon asleep on the bed Kelly had been sleeping in the past few weeks. She also thought she heard someone throwing up in the bathroom, and it didn't take long to figure out who when she notice Kelly wasn't in the room.

"Kel… you in there?" Brenda asked through the cracked bathroom door.

"Yeah… I'll be out in a minute." Kelly said wiping the tears from her eyes and flushing the toilet before heading to the sink.

"You alright?" Brenda said opening the door further.

"Fine… I ate the Hospital food last night and I guess it didn't agree with me… Brandon still out cold?" Kelly asked leaning against the counter for support.

"Passed out on the bed like a baby… are you sure you're okay?" Brenda asked noticing Kelly was about ready to fall.

"I said I was fine… and don't say baby!" Kelly said looking in the mirror.

"Why?... Oh my God!… Kel are you pregnant?" She asked putting everything together.

"Okay… okay… close the door!" Brenda closed the door behind her. "Promise you will keep this quiet… I don't want Brandon to know yet."

"This sounds familiar to me…" Brenda said eyeing Kelly suspiciously.

"He stayed here last night didn't he?" Kelly said defending herself.

"So why don't you want to tell him?" Brenda asked again.

"Bren… I just let him come back home I don't want to scare him with this too… trust me I know what I am doing." Kelly said checking herself in the mirror just to make sure all evidence that she had been sick was gone.

"Where have I heard that before?... How long have you known?" She asked.

"Couple weeks I guess…"

"Have you told anyone?"

"Just you and Caleb in there… and I didn't really tell you!"

"I figured it out and Brandon is going to too if you keep getting sick." Brenda warned before they went back into the room.

" Brandon is going to figure what out?" Brandon asked as the two walked into the room.

"How much of that did you hear?" Kelly asked him.

"Just the last part… I didn't know you were sick." Brandon said wondering what was going on.

"I'll be outside." Brenda said walking out of the room.

"You're sick?" Brandon asked.

"I just ate something that didn't agree with me last night… damn hospital food!" Kelly said covering her tracks.

"Yeah I thought that tasted strange." Brandon said as he opened the door back up so Brenda could come back in. "Bren… its okay I didn't feel so hot after eating the hospital food last night either." He said as his sister walked back in.

Brenda just gave Kelly a look of disapproval as she went over to Caleb's bed and kissed is forehead. Caleb opened his eyes and smiled knowing who was staring down at him. He tried to say something but it just came out as a cough because his throat was still sore from that tube they had taken out the day before.

"What is it buddy?" Brandon said walking over to him.

"You need to tell him the truth!" Brenda whispered as Kelly walked by.

"I will just give me a little time." She replied as she stood next to Brandon.

**_Janet's Apartment _**

Janet was still sleeping when all of a sudden she smelt something wonderful coming from the kitchen. It smelt like bacon and eggs but she couldn't figure out who was behind the stove. She could have sworn she went home alone last night but then she remembered that she had forgotten to lock the door behind her. Slowly she got out of the bed and grabbed her robe when she noticed Steve's shoes in the corner of the room. She smiled as she made her way out to the kitchen.

"Hey that smells good." She said watching him put the last of the bacon on a plate.

"I was going to surprise you but I guess your nose woke you up first." Steve said as he walked over to her. "I hope you don't mind I decided to stay last night… I didn't want to risk driving home after what I drank… don't worry I slept on the couch." Steve was rambling now.

"I don't mind as long as you give me that plate." Janet said as he handed her the plate.

"I had a great time last night!" He said.

"Me too!" She said back as she took a bite of the eggs. "These are really good Steve." She replied.

**_Casa Walsh A Week Later… _**

Today was the day that the entire Walsh family was going to be together again… well except for Jim and Cindy. Kelly and Brandon were on their way home with Caleb as David, Donna, Dylan, Brenda, Steve, and Janet got the house ready for them. Little Crystal was in the playpen with Jacob as the rest of the gang made sure the place was clean for them.

"How long to we have?" Donna asked as she put the last of the dishes away.

"Twenty minutes… Kelly said they just left the hospital." David replied heading into the living room with the vacuum.

Twenty minutes later Brandon's car pulled into the driveway as Brenda peeked out the window. She told the gang they were there and everyone quickly put away whatever was left out and went to stand by the front door. Outside Kelly got out and opened up the backdoor and pulled a tired Caleb out of his car seat. Brandon grabbed their bags and closed the doors before heading up the path to the front door behind Kelly.

"How many of them do you think are in there?" Kelly asked knowing that the gang was inside.

"Oh all of them would be my guess!" Brandon said as he passed Kelly so he could open the door for her.

"Thanks!" She said as she walked through the door and saw all of there friends standing in front of them.

"Surprise!" David said as he moved to grab some of the bags from Brandon.

"We thought you guys could use some help so we cleaned up." Donna said as she gave Kelly and Caleb a hug.

"Did you tell him yet?" Brenda asked when she went up to Kelly.

"Not yet… don't worry I will tell him soon." Kelly said as she walked over to the couch and sat down with Caleb still in her arms.

"It's good to see you home!" Dylan said sitting down in between Brandon and Kelly.

"It's good to be home D… I defiantly missed this place." Brandon said looking over at Kelly and smiling.

For the rest of the day the gang just sat around the living room and just talked about anything and everything that had happened over the past few weeks. Yes, they had all visited the hospital numerous times but there was always something new about being in your own home. Kelly was the only one holding back and the gang noticed too. It wasn't like she was trying to hide anything she just wanted to tell Brandon on her own without the rest of them there.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay there is probably only going to be one more chapter but we'll see if that actually happens... most of the stuff in this chapter wasn't suppose to happen but it did so I have just decided to go with it. Hope you have all enjoyed reading this so far. 


	16. Living A Dream

**_Author's Note: This Chapter will make a whole lot more sense if you have read Letters to the Editor and Letters from the Heart. I had to re-read bits and pieces myself... enjoy!_**

* * *

**_The Beach Apartment _**

Donna and Kelly are sitting on the couch talking about the wedding and everything that needed to be done. David was at the After Dark working so the girls had the apartment to themselves. Brandon and Kate were watching the twins at Casa Walsh and so far everything was going as planned.

"Okay so the flowers are arriving at ten… and the food is coming at eleven… leaving us just enough time to set up for your one o'clock ceremony." Kelly said as she closed one of the planners in front of her.

"The reception hall is set too… now all we have to do is the seating chart!" Donna said glad that her wedding was almost there.

"Okay well I was thinking that we could set it up kinda like this…" Kelly said pulling out another piece of paper.

The seating chart had taken them almost three hours to get it right, but once it was done they decided it was time for a movie. As Kelly went into the kitchen to get some snacks Donna picked out the movie. Kelly grabbed the popcorn out of the cupboard and threw a bag in the microwave, as she did this she caught a glimpse of the time. It was nearly two in the morning and she knew she had to get home.

"Hey Donna I think I am going to have to pass on the movie I gotta get home." Kelly said as she walked into the living room.

"Okay I can't find a movie to watch anyway… See you tomorrow?" She asked as Kelly grabbed her stuff.

"Do you have to ask?" Kelly replied opening the front door.

Donna just shrugged as she gave Kelly a hug and walked her down to her car before heading to bed herself. It was going to be a quiet night at the Beach Apartment because David wasn't going to be there and Donna was glad for that. It gave her some time to herself… something she rarely ever got anymore. She sat back down on the couch and began thinking about how much her life had changed over the past few years.

Kelly on the other hand, got into her car and turned on the radio to try and keep her awake on her drive home. It wasn't that she was really tired but her eyes ached from staring at that seating chart all night. As she turned onto the freeway she heard one of her favorite songs and turned the radio up just a little so that she couldn't hear anything but the words to the song.

She was so in tune with the music that she didn't notice the headlights coming directly at her were not in the other lane but were in her lane. Before she could grasp what was happening she heard the tires squealing as she slammed on the breaks. The last thing she saw before everything went back was those blinding headlights from the oncoming car….

Kelly's forehead was slammed against the steering wheel causing the horn to blare as sirens were heard heading down the freeway. As the paramedics got there Kelly was coming in and out… she saw bits and pieces of what was going on, but mostly it was all just a big blur. All she could think about was Brandon, Crystal, Caleb, and the baby growing inside her… She just wanted to be with them at home, safe in her bed.

"Miss… Miss… Miss are you alright?" She heard one of the men ask her, but she was unable to answer. "Don't worry we're going to get you out." He said as he began to work around her so he could get her out.

**_Kelly's Hospital Room September 17, 1997 _**

Kelly has just been brought back into the room after another successful surgery, and was still under the effects of the anesthesia. Brandon was sitting by her bed waiting for her to come back to him. He hadn't slept since the bullet hit her and he wasn't planning on sleeping until he knew she was going to be alright. As he watched her sleep he thought about all the memories that they had shared.

"Kel, if you can hear me…" He said as he reached out and took her hand in his. "I need you… I don't know what I'd do if I lost you… I love you so much… please… please come back to me… come back to us!" Brandon begged as he choked back the tears.

_'Come back to me… Come back to us!' Kelly could hear his voice as she struggled to regain consciousness. _

_As her eyes fluttered open she could hear the faint cries of Caleb and Crystal telling her not to go… not to leave them. She was confused as to why they would say that… she wasn't going anywhere… she would always be there for them. Of course as she slowly began to wake up she realized…_ the pain in her stomach.

"The baby?" She questioned as her hand instinctively rested on where the pain was emanating from.

Brandon felt her hand move and looked up from where he had been staring down at his feet. He could have sworn he heard her say… baby! A smile slowly began to form as he realized that she was staring directly at him.

"Hey… how ya feeling?" He asked wondering if she even knew who he was.

"A little sore…" She said as she somewhat tried to sit up a little. "Is the baby okay?" She asked when she realized sitting probably wasn't the best idea in the world as her hand went back to her stomach again.

"Baby?... Kel what are you talking about?" Brandon asked a little more than confused.

"Right… Only Donna knows that…." She whispered to herself. "Where are the twins?" She asked instead.

"What twins?... Kel, are you sure you're okay?" Brandon asked wanting to go and get the doctor.

"What twins?... Brandon our twins… Crystal and Caleb! Where are they? I want to see them!" She said looking franticly around the room.

"I'm gonna go get the doctor…" Brandon said as he walked out of the room and into the waiting room where the rest of the gang was sitting.

"Is she awake?" Donna asked when she saw him coming down the hall.

"Ummmm, yeah… but she seems to think we have… twins… and something about a baby… and you!" He said as he looked directly at Donna.

"Excuse me?" Donna asked a little confused.

"Do you know anything about a baby?" Brandon asked her.

"Wow she really has lost her marbles!" Steve sarcastically stated, still sitting along the far wall.

"Steve!" Donna yelled. "I'll go talk to her." She said looking back at Brandon before heading into the room.

It was almost an hour later when she came back into the waiting room to inform the others that Kelly defiantly thought she had two kids… Crystal and Caleb… and one on the way. She then went on to tell them that it took her awhile to calm her down and let her know exactly what happened.

" Brandon she thinks she lost the baby… she's a little out of it… she's just lying there staring at the ceiling." Donna tried to explain what had happened but she was still confused about the whole thing herself.

Brandon waited a few hours before heading back into the room, mainly just to give her some time to adjust to what actually happened. Of course as he walked back into the room he noticed that nothing had really changed… she was still lying there staring at the ceiling. When he tried to talk to her she just stared off into space… not even acknowledging that he was speaking to her. It was almost like she was dead to the world and nothing could wake her up.

**_One Year Later… Casa Walsh Brandon and Kelly's Wedding _**

It had taken almost a year for Kelly to realize that everything she thought had happened was really just a dream… A dream of a reality she so desperately wanted to be true, and as she stood there before her friends and family it was all she could seem to think about. Brandon looked over at her and deep down knew how much strength it took for her to accept that this was her life now. Slowly he began to think about earlier that day when he had stopped her in the hall to question what it was they were doing.

_"Should we be doing this?" He asked as he searched her eyes for an answer. _

_"I've never wanted to do anything so much before in my life…" She had said with so much confidence that he knew it was the right thing to do. _

_"Well then let's do this." He said as they walked down the stairs and out the back door where everyone was seated. _

As he recalled the conversation they had he smiled… not only because he knew this was it for him, but because of how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. She noticed him smiling at her and thought about how wonderful her life had been in her dreams and how she couldn't wait for that life to start. As the minister began to speak both Brandon and Kelly were torn away from their thoughts.

"Do you Brandon Walsh take Kelly to be your wife…" The minister began.

"I do!" Brandon cut him off not wanting to give Kelly the chance to change her mind.

"And Kelly do you…"

"Before you ask me that can I say something?" Kelly asked as all eyes were focused on her.

"Kelly what are you doing?" Brandon asked afraid that she was going to bolt.

"I know how much you all care about me and I just wanted to say that if it wasn't for your constant support and love… I probably wouldn't be here today… There were times that I felt that there was nothing in this world left to live for, but you made me see how much I would have missed. I owe my life to you… Brandon… for putting up with me, and I thank you for not having me committed!" A laugh could be heard coming from the audience before she continued. "But through it all you made me see how much you loved me and that is really all that matters… that's all I wanted to say." She said looking back at the minister.

"Well with that… Kelly Marlene Taylor, do you take Brandon to be your husband, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

As Kelly listened to what the minister was saying she closed her eyes and pictured Crystal and Caleb standing in front of her… waiting for her to come back to them. She also saw the baby she had never had the chance to meet bouncing in Brandon's arms. It was at that moment she knew that it could only get better from here, and with that she said… "I do!"


	17. Dreams Really Do Come True!

**Author's Note: **Okay so I know a lot of you were not to happy with the way I ended the story so I decided that I should add one more chapter... I also wasn't happy with leaving it the way I did, so I hope this is a little better. ENJOY!

* * *

_**Casa Walsh Six Years Later…**_

The sun was shining on this beautiful Friday morning and the Walsh house was busy with people running everywhere. Kelly was in the kitchen making lunch bags while Brandon was sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking with Steve over the phone.

"Caleb your lunch is ready…" Kelly said just as the two five-year-olds ran into the room.

"Mommy I can't find my shoe!" The little girl said sitting on one of the stools at the counter.

"Well… why don't you sit at the table and eat your breakfast and I will see if I can find it, okay sweetie?" Kelly asked her.

"Good luck… I looked everywhere!" She whined.

"Crystal… just eat your breakfast." Brandon said as he hung up the phone.

"Daddy, are you coming to the museum with us like you said?" Caleb asked sitting next to Brandon.

"I told your teacher I would and I just got done telling Uncle Steve that I can't come into work today because my son needs me to chaperon his class field trip." Brandon explained as Kelly walked back into the room holding the lost sneaker.

"Look what I found in the hamper…" She said as she held up the white and purple sneaker. "Now I wonder how in could have possibly got in there…" She teased.

"Oops!" Crystal said with a guilty smirk on her face.

Just as Kelly was about to say something there was a slight knock on the door before it opened and a little boy ran in followed by Brenda and Dylan. The boy ran directly over where Caleb sat and started up a conversation with him. Brenda joined Kelly over by the counter still holding a little girl in her arms. Dylan on the other hand just stood by the doorway waiting for Brandon and Caleb to finish eating.

"Might wanna hurry up guys the bus leaves at nine." Dylan said watching Caleb shovel the last of his breakfast into his mouth.

"Crystal… your lunch!" Kelly said as Crystal came running back into the kitchen to grab it from her. "Have a good time." Kelly said giving her a hug before she took off again.

"Bye Mommy…" Caleb said following his cousin out the door.

Soon the house was quiet again and Brenda and Kelly could talk without the children interrupting them. Brenda took the little girl in her arms and went to sit down at the table next to one of the highchairs. Kelly followed her with some baby food and sat on the other side of the highchair that held another little girl.

"So is Donna on her way too?" Brenda asked just as the doorbell rang.

"A little help here!" Donna called as Kelly got up and went over to where Donna stood her hands full with a bag and a baby carrier.

"I'll take Skyler…" Kelly offered taking the baby carrier from her friend.

"Thanks Kel… How's Gabby doing?" Donna asked following Kelly into the kitchen.

"She just got over a cold but other than that great." Kelly replied taking baby Skyler out of his carrier. "Aren't you the cutest baby ever… yes you are!" Kelly said making him giggle happily.

"Getting any sleep yet?" Brenda asked watching Donna fall into one of the chairs next to her.

"NO! I can't get the little guy to realized that bedtime is not when the sun comes up, but he just doesn't get it." She said putting her head on the table closing her eyes. "I just want some sleep!" She mumbled through her shirt sleeve.

"You know Zoë did that to me too and I thought I was going to die… why don't you let us keep him up all day and you go upstairs and sleep." Brenda said bouncing Zoë on her knee.

"You guys don't mind?" Donna asked ready to crash.

"Donna go… we'll be fine, won't we Skyler?" Kelly asked the baby boy in her arms.

"Thank you SO much!" Donna said giving Skyler a kiss on the forehead before heading up the stairs.

"Come on let's see what we can find in the living room?" Kelly said as she carried him into the other room. "Bren can you grab Gabby for me?" She called.

"No problem!" Brenda said taking both little girls in her arms and heading into the living room.

_**The Dinosaur Exhibit At The Museum **_

Caleb and Jacob were fascinated by everything at the museum, that was, until they got to the Dinosaurs. Caleb just stared in awe as he held Brandon's hand and Jacob just looked straight up into the eye sockets of a t-rex. Dylan stood next to Brandon as the two of them tried to figure out a way to get the boys past the exhibit.

"Daddy can they eat us?" Caleb asked as Brandon knelt down next to him.

"No buddy they can't do anything to us." He started, pointing over to one of the bigger dinosaurs. "A long time ago some of the bigger dinosaurs, like this one, would eat the smaller ones, kinda like this one over here." Brandon continued as they walked over to one of the smaller exhibits.

"Mr. Walsh, can we go see the mummy now?" One of the other boys in the class asked as Jacob turned around and hid behind Dylan.

"J.J., why don't you stay with Uncle Brandon, and I will take the other boys to go see the mummy… okay?" Dylan asked looking over at Brandon. "That okay B?" Dylan asked his brother-in-law.

"I don't know… what do you say J.J.?" Brandon asked.

"Okay…" Jacob said shyly.

Dylan nodded as he motioned for the rest of the boys to follow him. Soon the group was gone and it was just Brandon, Jacob, and Caleb left standing in front of the dinosaurs. They stayed there for most of the afternoon just talking about the different types of dinosaurs and what they did when they were alive. Caleb was the most interested in them but Jacob wasn't about to tell Brandon to stop because he liked hearing about them too.

**_Casa Walsh Three In The Afternoon_**

It was time for the kids to be getting home from school and so Kelly went upstairs to wake Donna and Brenda continued to play peek-a-boo with the girls. Skyler just continued to lie under the jungle themed play gym and bat at the hanging toys. Kids songs played in the background as the door opened and three happy six-year-olds came running in, Brandon and Dylan following behind them.

"Auntie Brenda will you play dolls with me?" Crystal asked running over to Brenda.

"As soon as Mommy comes back downstairs we can." She said as Crystal grabbed a blanket and began playing peek-a-boo with her baby sister.

"Kel upstairs?" Brandon asked his twin sister.

"Yeah she's waking Donna up." Brenda said as she pulled the blanket up over her face.

"Uncle Dylan let's play outside!" Caleb said pulling Dylan towards the back door.

"Okay… Okay… I'm coming!" Dylan said rolling his eyes as Brenda laughed at him.

Brandon just smiled as he headed up the stairs. On the walls were pictures of all the main events in their lives. Their wedding pictures… the twins' first sonogram picture… the one Brenda had taken when they brought Gabby home from the hospital… a picture of the whole gang at their ten year high school reunion, and then at the top of the stairs was a picture of the whole family, Brandon and Kelly were sitting on two stools side by side, Crystal and Caleb sat on Brandon's lap while Kelly held Gabby in her arms smiling happily.

"Hey…" Brandon said as he found Kelly sitting on their bed. "What's up?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I was just remembering seven years ago when you were trying to convince me that I was just dreaming all of this… that none of it was real… do you believe me now?" Kelly said as she looked into his eyes.

"Well… considering that everything you told me then, has all happened… except the paper going under… I guess I have too."

"Hey!" Kelly somewhat yelled at him while playfully smacking his arm.

"Ouch…" Brandon said rubbing his arm. "All I am trying to say is that… I guess Dreams really do come true!" Brandon finished as he kissed her softly trying not to wake Donna.

The two got up deciding not to wake Donna and slowly began walking back down the stairs. Kelly paused at the picture at the top of the stairs smiling… glad that her dream really did come true and glad that she didn't have to live her life without her wonderful kids and her family of friends.


End file.
